Reunited and Secrets
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Loki is a famous model who gets a chance to act in a blockbuster. Thor will become his bodyguard and things get complicated. The location of the filming is the Stark Mansion and Steve has certain reasons why he isn't happy about it. Sorry guys, I still suck at writing summaries. Pairings and warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reunited and Secrets  
Author: tenshi6  
Beta: MistressLoki1618  
Fandom: Avengers  
Rating: NC-17 (for future chapters)  
Pairing(s): Thor/Loki (main), Tony/Steve, Clint/Natasha, Steve/Bucky (mentioned)  
Warnings (mostly for future chapters): slash, smut, swearing, AU, drunkenness, secrets, mentions of murder and death, angst, hurt/comfort, romance  
Summary: Loki is a famous model who gets a chance to act in a blockbuster. Thor will become his bodyguard and things get complicated. The location of the filming is the Stark Mansion and Steve has certain reasons why he isn't happy about it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing… unfortunately  
Author's Note: I would like to thank my beta-reader her hard work  
A/N 2: If you have any suggestions or questions please let me know! It's my first multi-chapter and I don't want to mess it up.

_**Chapter One**_

"Have you heard it?!" shouted Clint as he practically burst into the room, almost breaking through the door.

"Yes, I have." Natasha replied calmly, already expecting her partner to act like this. He was very serious about this film after all.

"Fury has gone mad! He wants to give that important role to an inexperienced amateur. Moreover, he is not even an actor; he is a MODEL for god's sake! As if he had known a damn thing about acting!" snapped Clint, walking from wall to wall like a ferocious beast being held in a cage.

"Calm down, it might turn out better than expected." She said still in a calm tone, putting a newspaper down, finally looking at the other. "Moreover, I know someone who could help us finding the right person for it." She managed a small, confident smile then stood up, leaving. She walked towards the door and turned back before opening it, wearing a sneer. "Chill down." With that, she left, knowing her words were fuel to the fire and could only hope Clint wouldn't cause any damage to the furniture. It would have cost pretty much to them if he had done that.

Fury's door was opened so she didn't bother with knocking. Natasha entered the room where Fury was sitting in front of his laptop with a staff member taking notes on his left side.

"I have a suggestion which model should play that role."

"I've already decided that." Fury said plainly, not even looking up from what he was doing.

"Oh, really?" Natasha had to admit it shocked her a little bit. She hadn't expected Fury to already choose someone. "And may I know who is it?" She asked, walking closer to the table where they were sitting.

"Do you know a guy named Loki?" The man sent him a glance and Natasha's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes… kind of." She replied slowly.

"I must contact his manager." He stated.

"I've heard he is a bit troublesome." She said carefully, not believing she and Fury thought of the same guy.

"Yeah, he is the perfect man for the role. I just need to get his manager's number somehow." He said more to the staff member than to Natasha. She smiled confidently.

"I think I can help. His manager is my _sister_."

XxXxX

"What are you DOING?!" The loud yell frantically pierced Loki's ears and he let out a growl of complain. He pulled the blanket over his head just to throw it away a second later, jumping out of the bed.

"What time is it?" He asked terrified.

"We must be at the negotiation within an hour, you damned idiot!" Darcy screamed almost hysterically, pointing her forefinger at the shocked Loki. "If you won't get ready within a minute-" She didn't need to finish the threat as Loki was well aware how furious she would be if he didn't do as she says. The boy rushed to the bathroom and shut the door closed behind himself, trying to get himself into a better shape.

"I told you to wake me up in time." He shouted to Darcy from the bathroom and a reply was a loud barge on the door.

"I've called you three times!" Her high pitch was surely inhuman and Loki wandered if the hotel would make them pay the damages she had caused at 4 o'clock in the morning. Probably the whole staff and all of the guests had heard her. "First you said you're awake. Second was that you're dressing and the third one was that 'I'm ready, Darcy'." She shouted back at Loki who was now hastily washing his face.

"I can't remember that." Loki admitted honestly, standing in the doorframe, stumbling to pull his skin tight black jeans up.

"You were talking in your sleep, again?!" Darcy stared at him shocked. "You are so dead if we will be late." She sent Loki a menacing glare then grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of the room.

"Put some more foundation cream on your face to hide that horrifying black-eye of yours." She tossed a tube to Loki in the cab while she was examining his face with a disapproving look.

"What?" Loki asked annoyed when he had gotten sick of Darcy's stare.

"I can't believe you've got into a fight. Again." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Me neither. It wasn't my fault so please, keep the scolding to yourself." Loki growled in frustration.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

And that's how they entered to the spacious lounge of the Calvin Klein office building. They arrived to the conference just in time and the whole meeting was going perfectly. The partners had only one condition. They would not take the risk of their model's face being damaged so they insisted to take a bodyguard on him. Loki only shrugged his shoulders uninterested, grumbling "If that's make you happy." under his breath and Darcy was thankful to God that no one had heard him except her. She let out a relieved sigh when finally the preliminary contract had been signed.

"Okay, next is the studio." Darcy glanced at her notebook and took a pen out to tick the meeting which was a great success. Truth to be told, she was pretty nervous about it but now she was so proud of herself to arrange such an important shooting for her model, Loki.

"Great." Loki said sarcastically, knowing he wouldn't get much sleep in the following days. It was always like this.

"What did you expect?" Darcy frowned but smiled sympathetically. "I'll make some place for your sleeping time. Now get in the car."

XxXxX

There was a total chaos at the studio as always. Everyone was doing the preparations hastily, so Loki still had some time before getting dressed and even the make-up artist was being late. Darcy was sitting in front of at least four computers, with three people around her and they were discussing the arrangement of stage. Loki went to her and patted her shoulder, signalling he has something to say. The girl only rolled her eyes but stood up anyway, following him to a few steps away from others.

"What?" She asked slightly irritated because of the interruption.

"Darcy, I need coffee." Loki whined to her.

"Damn you, Loki, get one yourself." She growled, sending him her usual death-glare.

"You're my manager." The boy reasoned.

"Yeah, manager, not servant. Now if you excuse me." She pushed him out of the way, going back to the desk, continuing the discussion.

Loki pouted but she wasn't paying any attention to him so the boy turned on his heels and walked away, towards the slot-machine.

He was happy no one was around since he wasn't in a talkative mood, not that he ever was in. He preferred to be alone, allowing only Darcy close to him and even his so called friends didn't know a thing about his private life. Sometimes he wanted to tell things to someone else besides Darcy but it was easier to keep things between her and himself.

Finally, the slot-machine let out a strange sound, signalling his coffee was ready. He took it and turned to leave but accidentally bumped into someone, splashing some liquid onto his suit and his fingers.

"Man, watch your steps, dammit." Loki cursed under his breath annoyed, staring at the other man with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, you bumped into me." The man replied with a frown.

"Sorry, I don't have eyes on my back." Loki sneered mockingly.

"Dude, what's your problem?" The blond guy raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna fight?" Loki snarled.

"You will-" The other started the threat but was interrupted.

"Oh, so guys already get to know each other." Darcy clapped her hands together, smiling while the two men were staring at her stunned.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"Loki, let me introduce Thor, he is your bodyguard." She introduced the blond man and Loki's jaw literally dropped.

"No way in hell." He gritted his teeth then stormed away.

Darcy waved off. "Don't mind him." Then signalled Thor to follow her.

XxXxX

"Loki, please." Darcy sighed bored as she had been listening to his complaints for almost an hour by now in the changing room and time was short.

"I accepted to have a fucking bodyguard. It can be anyone but that ass!" Loki snarled, striking the table in rage, causing the girl to shudder a little at his frightening behaviour.

"No." Darcy stated calmly, adding fuel to the fire.

"Why not?" Loki shouted annoyed, walking from wall to wall in the small room like a ferocious beast being held in a cage.

"As I told you like a hundred times already, he is the best in the business." She reasoned, her eyes following every steps of Loki's.

"I don't care! Then get the second best or whatever."

"Loki, it's decided. Now stop your bitching and get your ass back to the shooting!" Darcy banged the table, too, standing up with a determined glint in her eyes. She had reached her limit and Loki knew it. He sent her a last death-glare as he always did when something – that he didn't like – happened and opened the door, walking away with his nose being held up arrogantly.

XxXxX

Loki was storming on the streets, desperately seeking some kind of trouble to reduce his rage. He just couldn't believe that Thor guy was supposed to be his bodyguard. He hoped if he would get beaten up as hell Darcy would realize that he wasn't the best choice and kick his ass hard, immediately finding someone else to protect Loki. That was the great idea Loki had thought of.

There was a bunch of skinheads on the corner and Loki headed towards them, knowing they would definitely slate him and that would be a good enough reason to punch one of them.

Well, for his bad luck, anything went according to his plan but he was badly outnumbered and even though he was fighting desperately with all his might, he ended up being forced to his knees in front of the leader. His ribs were surely cracked and his lips were bleeding, not to mention the unbearable pain in his stomach. The leader, a big, plump and ugly guy lifted him by his neck while a man of his hold Loki's arms, not allowing him to move. The leader gave him a wicked grin, revealing his disgusting, yellow teeth and he stank. Loki felt like throwing up. He closed his eyes, waiting for the punch on his face and knew if he was still alive, Darcy would kill him with her own hands for this.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." A calm tone sounded somewhere behind the leader and Loki heard a quiet click. Could that be a gun?

"What do ya want?" The leader spat and dropped Loki to the ground, turning to face the stranger, leaving Loki coughing and crawling on the ground.

"If you won't get your ass out of here, I'll shoot." Loki couldn't quite decide who it was because it was dark and his vision was blurry but the guy sounded familiar to him. 'No, it can't be him.' He whispered in his mind shocked.

"Do you think I'm scared of your toy, I bet-" The leader started in a mocking tone but went silent when the stranger shot and one of his man collapsed, screaming loudly in pan, holding his leg.

"Get. Out. Now." Thor spelt and he didn't need to say it twice as the whole group ran away as fast as they could, leaving the injured one behind.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stepping to Loki who gathered his power to stand up against a wall but he was still unsteady. Thor wanted to help him but the younger pushed his hand away roughly.

"Leave me alone, asshole!" He snarled annoyed and turned away but slumped down, holding his stomach in pain, grasping for air.

"Listen well, bastard!" Thor grabbed him by the arm and Loki's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to do it either but I have a contract and you don't want to disappoint Miss Darcy. So, for both of us, it's better to endure each other's company for a limited time, deal?" He stared at the other with determined eyes and Loki let out an annoyed grunt but nodded.

"Fine, deal."

When they arrived back to the hotel, Darcy was thunderous, and the lecture she gave both to Thor and Loki seemed to be endless. When they thought she finished it, they were very wrong. She intended to take Loki to the hospital and it took not small effort of Loki to persuade her not to do so. Thor remained silent most of the time, during the argument. Soon, Darcy sent them away, saying she needed some time to calm down. They didn't protest.

Later, Loki was peacefully lying in the king-sized bed, switching TV channels absent-mindedly when Darcy came into his room without knocking. She was talking to someone, holding her cell, smiling widely.

"We will be there. Definitely. Just leave it to me, Sis'." She said then hung up, looking at Loki who sat up, staring back at her questioningly. Before he could ask anything, Darcy cut him off.

"Congratulation. You will be in a blockbuster." She clapped her hands together ceremoniously.

"What?" It was the most intelligent word Loki could squeal in his shock.

"Don't just sit there. Go pack your things; we are going to Los Angeles as soon as we're ready." She said as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world, making Loki to look like a fool.

"Wait, I didn't agree." He tried to oppose. "Moreover, I don't want to be a fucking actor, I'm a _model_, do you remember?"

"I don't care, plus, you'll play a model so don't worry." Darcy waved it off with telling him only the half of the truth. He knew Loki better than to give him the details before the contract is signed. "Now pack, I'll tell Thor to do so."

"WHAT?!" Loki shrieked. "No, Darcy, he can't-"

"Loki, stop it now. I don't want to start it again. I said he is coming with us so he will." She stated, raising her voice a little. Loki's bitching could be nerve-wrecking sometimes. After holding Loki's death-glare for a minute, she left and so their journey began.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Steve yawned then shot a glance at his alarm clock. 8.56 am. He turned to his other side, drifting off to sleep again but after a few minutes his clock let out an annoying sound, signalling him it was time for waking up. He reached out to turn it off then stretched his limbs out, getting up with sleepy eyes. He spent more than an hour in his bathroom, having a shower and enjoying as he let the water splashing against his face. He then brushed his teeth and dressed up, choosing his clothes thoughtfully. He decided to wear a V-necked khaki T-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of jeans. Now came the best part in the morning, coffee. He sat down with a book he recently bought, reading it with a smile as he was taking small sips of his coffee. When he was finished he walked to the fridge, trying to find something to eat when a sudden noise interrupted him. It came from the fax machine.

"Excellent." He said to himself, knowing it must be the contract and maybe even a few pages of the script sent by Fury. It was only the contract and a few details about the set and the starting date. They wanted him to move to the set before the actual filming started, to meet the other actors and they wanted the cast to get accustomed to each other. Steve found it a pretty great idea. Then he read the whole message and his eyes went wide at one detail.

'_Location: Stark Mansion_' it said.

"Fuck. My. Life." Steve swore, dropping the piece of paper to the table.

XxXxX

"So, is he going to babysit me for the whole time?" asked Loki in a mocking tone, pretending not to realise Thor was sitting right beside him. He started talking about Thor as if he wouldn't be there and hoped Thor would get sick of it and quit. However, at the first few times Thor totally ignored his childish behaviour but recently he reacted it with eye-rolling so Loki truly hoped he had a chance to win this match. Sooner or later. Well, okay, maybe later than sooner but that didn't matter to him as long as the outcome was the same.

"Loki, please." Darcy whined from the passenger's seat. Loki was such a pain in the ass, he couldn't stop his bitching during the time they travelled so she made sure that Loki would pay for it very soon, and she already had an idea how.

"We're here." The driver stated, and he, too, was obviously tired of listening to Loki's complaining.

They got off the car even Loki had to admit that the view was stunning. This Stark guy must have had loads of money, living in a place like this. The mansion was beautiful and huge, and Loki was happy they were about to live there for a few months even if that meant he had to act in a film. Moreover, the garden was even more beautiful than the mansion; there were flowers on the side of the path leading up to the mansion's entrance door. There was even a fountain in front of the mansion with an Ancient Greek styled statue in the middle of it.

Loki was so amazed at the sight he paid no attention and suddenly someone kicked him hard. He turned to hit that bastard who dared to do such a thing, opening his mouth to curse him to Hell but then his jaw dropped in surprise.

"Steve?"

"It's good to see you again, Loki." He grinned idiotically and threw his arms around Loki, who hugged him back after a few seconds.

Meanwhile, Darcy was too occupied with carrying her bags but Thor could catch a glimpse of the strange scene and his eyes flashed in something that even he couldn't quiet decide what it was. He shook his head then turned away, running up to help Darcy.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked amazed when they had let go of each other.

"Well, I'm an actor. Haven't you got the details?" asked Steve in surprise.

"No, Darcy, my manager has taken care of everything." The raven-haired boy said proudly, smiling widely.

"Easy, huh?" Steve grinned. "I got the details yesterday and when I saw your name I thought it was a misunderstanding, I couldn't believe my own eyes." '_Well, when I saw the location I thought it was a misunderstanding, too, or at least a bad joke…_' He added in his mind silently. "So what brings you here? I thought you were a model."

"Yeah, I am a model but this Fury guy offered me a role in this film and Darcy practically ordered me to come so…" He didn't need to finish the sentence; Steve knew just well Darcy and her methods. He gave Loki an encouraging smile. "It will be fun."

"I hope." Loki winked at him then both guys grabbed their bags and headed towards the mansion, having doubts about this would be fun…

XxXxX

"Holy shit, who would have guessed we meet Steve here?" Loki said in disbelief but he was clearly happy about it.

"Yeah, it's pretty shocking, but in a good way." Darcy nodded, being even happier than Loki that the boy had finally stopped his complaining and concentrated on something else.

"How long has it been?" Loki wondered. "For almost four years." He gaped as Darcy confirmed him.

As they were talking about Steve, the only frustrated person in the room was sitting in an armchair in front of the huge TV, staring at it absentmindedly. Thor was annoyed that this Steve guy was starting to become an all-day topic. Since he had never seen Loki this enthusiastic about anyone he started to wonder if there was some kind of relationship between them which was more than being friends in high school. He tried to sweep that thought away and kept saying to himself it was none of his business. However, he was really curious whether Loki had affection towards men or not.

After more than an hour Darcy stood up from the edge of the king-sized bed and yawned. It was already 11.30 pm and there was going to be a meeting early in the following morning. "Well, gentlemen, I'm going to sleep. Good night." She said with a grin and Loki had a bad feeling about it.

"Wait, where's my room?" He asked with a frown but the panic was growing even bigger inside him as Darcy's grin grew wider.

"Here." She said in her tone that made Loki sound like a complete fool, again. Now Thor turned his head towards the pair, the question clearly being written on his face.

"Then, where's mine?" The blonde asked finally.

"Stark doesn't have a separate room for everyone so you two are going to share this one." She said innocently.

"Darcy, we can't sleep in a _same_ bed." Loki almost shrieked in indignation.

"Loki, please." She whined then left quickly before the others could complain any further.

"Damn you, Darcy, you won't get away with this." He growled after the girl but was pretty sure she didn't hear it. "Great." Loki sighed and threw himself onto the other armchair, next to Thor.

"Now what?" Thor asked after a few seconds and Loki shrugged, looking at him. Well, in the next few seconds the answer became obvious and both guy practically jumped up, racing up towards the bed and throwing themselves on it at the same time.

"I will not sleep beside you!" Loki stated in a determined tone and Thor only replied with a smirk.

"Then you will sleep on the floor."

"Very funny. I'm the star here; I have the right to claim the whole bed to myself." He reasoned.

"It's very childish, besides, that's not a good enough reason to me." Thor protested as he stretched himself out on the huge bed.

"I'm not childish. Fine, then share the bed if you wish for that so much." He sneered ironically. "But I warn you it's pretty dangerous to sleep in the same bed with me."

"Oh, now you scared me." Thor's reply was just as ironic as Loki's.

However, Loki was telling the truth surprisingly. He often had bad dreams or even nightmares and punched or kicked the air during sleeping, let alone ending up on the floor sometimes or screaming from the top of his lungs. When Darcy realised it maybe wasn't her best idea to pay Loki back for everything, it was already too late so she could only hope that Thor would survive the first night.

Well, yes, he did survive but it was pretty strange.

In the middle of the night Thor woke up for a loud scream then immediately received an arm against his stomach.

"What?!" He almost jumped up, pushing Loki's arm off of himself. The raven haired boy was lashing and struggling and even roaring in his sleep in a very vexed way, it scared Thor.

"Loki?" He called his name but there was no reply neither he stopped. "Loki!" He raised his tone but still nothing. He tried to catch Loki's hand to pin him down but it wasn't easy and the unconscious guy threw a fist against his nose. Thor felt warm blood trailing down from his nose but he ignored it and finally grabbed one of Loki's hand then rolled on top of him, pinning him down with his weight.

"Wake up!" He said vigorously and slowly Loki calmed down then opened his eyes.

"Wha-? What are you doing?!" He squealed shocked when he found Thor's face only inches away from his. With a loud shout of "Get off!" he kicked Thor off of himself, sitting up, panting and sweating. "What the hell are you doing?" He demanded in a shaky tone.

"You're having some kind of nightmare and I tried to wake you up." Thor said in a slightly angry tone, he thought after this a 'thank you' could be expected at least. After a few seconds of awkward silence Loki spotted Thor's bleeding nose.

"Was that… me?"

"Well, yes."

"Sorry." Loki mumbled then lied back on the bed, still panting slightly. Thor was so stunned he totally froze in shock. '_Has he heard right? Loki, that Loki, was apologizing?_'

"Are you okay?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, I'm fine." Loki replied, which was clearly a lie, then turned on his side, showing his back to Thor and pretended to sleep.

XxXxX

Steve was really grateful that a staff member had shown his room instead of Stark. The only problem was that his room was dangerously close to the man's and this made him anxious.

He tried not to pay much attention to that fact and started to unpack his things. When he was finished he lay down the couch, turning the TV on and watched some silly comedy until a knock on his door interrupted him.

"Come in." He shouted but immediately regretted it as the only person he didn't want to see was standing right in front of him.

"To-Tony?" He gasped as he literally jumped up from the couch.

"Hello, Steve." Tony said, feeling his throat suddenly dry.

"What are you doing here?" He asked despite having a wild guess what he did exactly want.

"I-" Tony took a few steps closer and the worst thing was that Steve couldn't back away. "I just wanted to see you."

"Oh really?" The mockery was clear in his tone.

"Steve, please." Tony whispered, sending the chill up his spine in a very arousing way. Plus, the hand he softly wrapped around Steve's waist didn't help much.

"Tony, we shouldn't-" Steve made a weak attempt to pull away but it was useless. He was already being lost in the man's beautiful eyes and his hand moved to his nape by instinct. Tony moved closer to him and knowing Steve wouldn't close the gap he leaned forward so his mouth could meet with its twin.

The feeling was calming and amazing and Steve had to admit he missed it so much even though Tony's lips were poisonous. They were so delicious but once Steve tasted them, he couldn't resist anymore. Or at least, that was what happened the last time.

But now, it was different. Tony's tongue forced his way into his mouth, claiming his lips to part and Steve almost gave in. Almost. At the last minute he shut his mouth tight and pushed Tony away, roughly.

"No, don't do this." He whispered, wiping his lips.

"Steve-"

"Tony, NO!" He said a bit louder than he wanted so he continued in a softer tone. "Tony, we tried but failed. Don't start this whole madness again." He was almost begging. '_We can't do this. No matter how much I want, he will only hurt me again._' He kept on chanting this in his mind, hoping the pain would go away soon. But seeing the clear hurt in Tony's eyes made his heart bleeding even more.

"Steve, please, can't we talk about it?" Tony asked with a shy grin. Steve couldn't believe he was seeing the great Tony Stark acting shyly just in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Tony." Steve took a deep breath, his words piercing even his own heart. "Please, leave me alone."

Tony stood there for a few more seconds than nodded in understanding and left silently. Steve thought his heart was literally being torn apart and slumped down to the floor, a few teardrops trailing down his cheeks.

That was the simple reason why he didn't want to come here.

XxXxX

"So, tell me about your sister and that Loki guy." asked Clint as they were still on their way towards the Stark mansion where the shooting would be held. Natasha suggested they should hire a driver for the pretty long journey but Clint insisted on driving, so they dropped Natasha's idea.

"I'm sure you will get along with her. She is kind and smart, but she can also be pretty sarcastic and bossy." said Natasha as she was looking at the trees outside.

"You're similar." Clint stated with a grin earning only a glare from the woman. "And how do you know Loki? Because of Darcy?"

"No. Loki's parents died and our parents had taken care of him. My mother was his mother's best friends." She said plainly. "Well, we're not very fond of each other but get along." She added after a few minutes, deciding not to tell Clint what an asshole Loki could be sometimes. He would eventually find out, after all.

"Why?"

"Clint, please, would you stop the interrogation?" She sighed.

"Fine." He said with a smile. "Sorry, I'm just interested."

"You'll meet them soon; I think we are almost there." Natasha said, pointing to the distance where the largest mansion Clint had even seen stood in all its glory in the moonlight.

"Since it's this late, we should save that meeting for morning."

"Agree." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

The meeting in the morning was more likely a briefing and Loki couldn't actually believe they'd got a map of the mansion, just in case. That Stark guy didn't want anyone to get lost. In the first ten minutes Loki realised that Tony Stark had an even worse personality than him, which was pretty terrifying. Loki didn't pay much attention to what Stark and Fury were saying since he was too occupied examining everyone else and hissing against Darcy's ear he was totally going to kill her for her 'prank' about the previous night. When they were finished, he let Darcy go have some time with Natasha and that other guy whose name Loki didn't remember. He greeted them in a hurry and then followed Steve out of the spacious hall. He was behaving strangely during the whole meeting and Loki had to admit that it bothered him a little.

"Steve, is everything all right?" He asked in a low tone, worried.

"Yes, why?" The younger asked back with an uncomprehending expression.

"You look… weird." Loki continued.

"Oh, I'm just tired, probably because of the jet-lag." Steve waved him off and tried to walk away but then Loki grabbed his hand carefully.

"Steve, you've always been a bad liar. You can tell me what troubles you." He gave him a soft squeeze and after a few seconds, Steve let out a defeated sigh.

"Yes, I lied. Sorry for that."

"No problem." Loki grinned. "So, will you tell me?"

"Maybe later, okay? I must read the script since we start filming today."

"Fine. But don't you dare trick me." Loki faked a threatening tone while he was grinning widely.

"I'm not the trickster here." Steve winked and Loki's grin grew even wider.

"I take it as a compliment." He joked and both of them let out a short laugh, just as they did in the old times.

"Then later." Steve promised and left.

However, they didn't have time for a serious talk for more than a month since things had gotten busier as the shooting started and everyone was being close to crossing the limit of exhaustion and it was predictable someone would collapse soon. Well, luckily, that didn't happen because Fury had prescribed a day-off for the staff.

Loki decided to go over to Steve's so they could finally have some time together. They spent the first few hours fooling around, talking about their high school years and how much fun they had had, then what had they done after graduation and watched some random TV shows. But both of them knew it was just temporary and they would run out of funny stories eventually so Loki decided to bring up that topic again.

"Steve, you weren't acting weird only on the first day, you've been doing this since we arrived." Loki pointed out, again, suspecting something but wanting to hear it from Steve's lips.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Steve said plainly "I had a love affair with Tony Stark."

"WHAT?!" Loki squealed. "You mean, now, while…"

"No, it happened almost half a year ago." Steve sighed, leaning back on the bed with a troubled sigh. Loki just sat still beside him, waiting for him to continue but he was hesitating.

"Go on, tell me." He tried to encourage him, smiling softly. He knew Steve was gay so it didn't surprise him much but he was doing _that_ with Tony Stark, it was a bit _too_ shocking.

"After graduation I met up with a guy named Bucky. He was the best man I've ever known, he was gorgeous and caring and smart and funny, everything I've dreamt of. I fell in love with him, and for my greatest surprise he loved me back. We started going out and everything was perfect until the drafting. Yes, he was a soldier. I didn't want him to go but I knew he wanted it, it was his dream and I didn't want to be in his way." Steve went silent for a while, his eyes getting damp. Loki felt the urge to hug him but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Now Steve sat up, too, wiping his appearing tears away. "I regret it so much. I can clearly remember the day when he left with that sweet smile, promising me to come back as soon as possible. But he never-" His voice faltered and he covered his face to hide his embarrassment.

Loki was being at a loss, not quiet knowing what he should say. Then, finally, he wrapped his arm around Steve and stroked his back slowly, trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry." he said sympathetically, patiently waiting for him to stop weeping.

Steve managed a weak smile. "Then came Tony. He was such a playboy I knew it but couldn't help falling for him. But it didn't work out between us. I think I'm still not over with Bucky." He smiled sadly. "When I came here Tony visited me and asked me to try it again but seriously, Loki, I don't want to suffer anymore." He sighed, leaning against the other's shoulder. "Sorry for troubling you with my stupid love-life." He apologized.

"Don't be an idiot, we are friends, aren't we? I'm here to trouble me." Loki managed a grin, ruffling Steve's hair.

"Thanks. By the way, what about you?" Steve lifted his head, looking at Loki with a knowing smirk.

"What do you mean?" Loki frowned.

"Thor." Steve said bluntly.

"WHAT?" It was the second time in a few hours Loki made such a high-pitch but Steve's assumption was just absurd.

"Don't tell me you haven't realised the way he looks at you."

"I swear I haven't. Moreover, we hate each other by all means so trust me, there _was_ nothing, there _is_ nothing, and there _will be_ nothing between me and Thor." He stated confidently.

"I think we will see that." Steve joked with a grin and earned a pillow against his face, thrown by an irritated Loki.

"Shut up, idiot." He grinned.

XxXxX

"I've never thought shooting would be this wonderful." Darcy said amazed as she was sitting on the edge of the outdoor swimming pool. Natasha was lying beside her, sunbathing, but there were black circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep.

"I'm really happy at least one member enjoys it." The older sighed exhausted.

"Oh, come on Sis', don't tell me you are not having at least the slightest bit fun." She grinned, splashing the water with her legs.

"Fine. There was a scene where I got a chance to punch Loki. That was fun." She giggled and earned a disapproving glance from the younger. "Don't be like this; I know you feel the urge sometimes to punch him, too." She teased and Darcy grinned.

"More like beating the hell out of that crazy bastard." Darcy corrected her.

"By the way, does he enjoy acting?" The older switched to a serious tone.

"Well, as much as he denies it I know he likes it, especially since he is the villain in the story."

"Yeah, I must admit that role suits him perfectly." Natasha grinned with no irony. "And how come Thor came with you?"

"Well, since he is Loki's bodyguard I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to have him around. I mean, he has to protect Loki from himself, rather than from others." Darcy explained, the slight glint of sadness clear in her eyes. "I don't want Loki to seek trouble all the time or to do something like _that_ again, so it's fine as long as he pays attention to him. Moreover, it can be really funny sometimes how he argues with Thor, he is such a child." Darcy smiled sweetly, being lost in her thoughts for a moment.

"Do you think he will ever be over those things?"

"More or less, yeah. I'm glad he finally took the path he has been dreaming of for so long."

"Just make sure he won't cause much trouble." Natasha smiled, sitting up to pour some sun cream to her palm.

"I'm trying my-" Darcy was suddenly cut off as her cell rang. "Sorry." She excused herself and picked it up, walking away to sit under a tree. The call was important and she didn't want to stay near Tony Stark, who was fooling around with some staff members, jumping into the pool with a loud yell, laughing hard.

XxXxX

"What are you staring at?" Loki sighed annoyed as Steve stopped in mid-sentence like a hundredth times. He was getting on his nerves.

"No-nothing." Steve shook his head, turning his gaze away but it was too late and Loki also looked out. The swimming pool was pretty close to Steve's room so Loki could clearly see as that Stark guy was having fun with some girls from the staff.

"Steve?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry."

"Steve, are you sure you don't want to talk to him? 'Cause it looks like you're craving for his attention." He stated with a knowing look.

"No, that's not true. I'm just-" He sighed troubled. "I don't know what should be the right thing to do."

"Steve, don't think whether it is right or wrong, the only thing matters is whether you want it or not." Loki smiled softly; patting his friend's back rather hard. "Hey, what about going out for a swim?" He grinned.

"No way." Steve protested immediately but Loki was already on his feet, grabbing his hand to pull him up.

"Come on, don't be such a girl." Loki's grin grew wilder and Steve was about to give up when the door opened and Darcy stepped in, biting her lower lip nervously. Both boys stared at her surprised, not moving so it was a rather funny scene to Darcy.

"You won't like me." She said with a sigh.

"Darcy, please, just spit it out." Loki growled, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. We are flying to Paris tomorrow, there is a fashion show and they need you. Also, Thor will accompany us." She said it at almost one breath then grinned. "You should start packing."

"Wait, why?" Loki whined but Darcy had already left. Now he turned towards the giggling Steve. "What's so funny?"

"There will be a perfect chance to find out what we were talking about earlier." He said with a knowing grin, earning a death-glare from his friend.

XxXxX

'Damn you Steve.' Loki let out a frustrated growl as the hairdresser was washing his hair.

"Is everything all right?" The guy asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bit tired." The raven haired guy lied.

He was definitely not fine. Damn, ever since they had left the Stark mansion, Steve's last sentence had been echoing in his mind in a very irritating way. Their talk about Thor confused him very much and the worst thing was that Loki was curios too. He wanted to find out the truth. And it was clearly not the smartest thing Loki should have done. Finally, Loki decided to go on with the fashion show just as naturally as he usually did and continue being an asshole around Thor. It was the easiest way to keep himself away from the blond-haired bodyguard. His plan seemed to be flawless, even Darcy had agreed to share her room with Loki and asked Thor to sleep in the living-room of the apartment. However, things hadn't gone according to Loki's plan.

At the end of the first day of the fashion show, Darcy had met a guy and they got along pretty well so she told Loki she was going out with him for dinner and maybe she would spend the night at his place. Truth to be told, the model wasn't very pleased but he knew he owed her at least this much. He wasn't her father to make a fuss about it. However, he made sure to mention to her later how gracious he was to allow it when he entered the room, facing the fact he was left alone with Thor for the whole night. Moreover, Thor was laying in the king sized bed in the bedroom, watching TV. Now Loki regretted he asked Darcy to send Thor away while they were talking.

"Oh, great." Loki commented sarcastically, leaning against the doorframe.

"What?" Thor asked with a frown after a few minutes of silence.

"I wanna sleep." Loki stated.

"And?" The older stared at him dumbfounded.

"Are you really this stupid?" Loki sighed annoyed. "I want you to get out so I can finally have some rest."

"Well, I don't want to leave so you can sleep on the couch or you must endure my awful company." Thor rolled his eyes slightly annoyed then turned his attention towards the TV.

"Hey, what's your problem? It's natural I need some privacy." Loki snarled.

"Yeah, maybe, but it's pretty unnatural that you're such an asshole." Thor replied plainly.

"You're an asshole, too." He knew it wasn't the best reply but it was the first thing which came into his mind.

"You're acting like a child."

"I don't care. Now, get the fuck outta here."

"No."

"Who is the child now?"

"Loki, why don't you tell me what's your problem?"

"I've already told you many times. You're annoying."

"Have I ever given you a reason?" His voice was surprisingly gentle and it made Loki look into himself and realize he had been hurting Thor with his attitude.

"Look, I'm always like this, okay?" The guy waved him off, not looking into his eyes any more.

"You know, I can't believe you were always like this." Thor sat up, unbelief clearly written on his face.

Loki shrugged. "No, I wasn't."

"Did something happen?" He asked carefully and Loki stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"NO!" Loki stated then climbed into bed next to Thor and turned his back to him as a clear sign of sulking, causing the blond to stare at him stunned.

_'Did I say something wrong?'_

* * *

A/N: I must thank everything to my wonderful beta, MistressLoki1618

A/N: Sorry guys for being this slow with the updating but I'm busy with my new school and also I've been having this bloody writers' block for almost two months. So please, give me lots of reviews, I NEED encouragement :)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

"I can't fucking believe this!" Steve stormed through the corridor and accidentally bumped into Loki, who had just arrived back from the fashion show.

"Steve?" He raised an eyebrow at the younger's strange behavior.

"Oh, Loki, thank god, you're here." Steve let out a sigh of relief, grabbing his hand.

"Wait, at least let me change-" He started to protest but Steve didn't pay any attention and pulled him towards the hall, leaving Thor to stand surprised with Loki's bags, narrowing his eyes. This strange feeling growing inside him… he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"God, Steve, what the hell is wrong with you?" Loki freed his arm finally, waiting for an explanation.

"Tony." Steve sighed and slumped down to a couch. Loki took a seat beside him.

"What now?"

"Bruce Banner, the producer. He's gone into Tony's room for almost an hour. They're having some kind of meeting." Steve scoffed in disgust.

"But, what is the problem with that?" Loki asked, being at a loss. He really didn't understand Steve's point, who was now staring at him as if he had said something terrifying.

"I've seen the way Tony looked at him!" He was at the brink of crying, but he clutched his fist and gulped, trying to act strong.

"Steve, maybe you've seen it wrong." Loki tried to persuade him but it was no use.

"He wants to make me jealous, it's so obvious. Damn him." The younger gritted his teeth.

"Steve, you're overreacting." He received a death-glare. "I mean, a little, maybe." He mumbled to correct himself and managed a sheepish grin.

"I can't believe he is doing it. I mean, he has no right to make me jealous, I should be the one who-" He stopped suddenly and grinned widely, making Loki have a really bad feeling about it. Just as he was about to say something, Tony appeared in the hall with that Bruce guy on his side, talking and laughing.

"Give me a kiss." Steve hissed.

"What?" Loki hissed back but Steve had already grabbed his nape and crashed his lips against his mouth, holding him firmly. He leaned back a little and pulled Loki onto him, so it looked like Loki was dominating him but it was not true. In reality, he was struggling against Steve but the younger was just too well-built and Loki was no match for him so all he could do was to let out a moan of protest as Steve slid his tongue into his mouth. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for Steve to end his stupid idea and he made sure to punch him for it afterwards.

Meanwhile, Steve sent a quick glance towards Tony and he was satisfied to see the clear jealousy in his eyes. For Loki's luck, the whole situation didn't last long because Tony and Bruce left within seconds and as soon as they were alone, Steve let him go.

"Argh, damn you, you idiot. It was disgusting!" Loki shrieked and stormed out of the hall, wiping his mouth.

He burst into his room and rushed towards his bag, which was lying on the floor. "Oh god, I'm gonna throw up." He was being annoyed at Steve and his only wish was to find his toothbrush but he was too occupied to realize someone else was in the room.

"Loki? Are you feeling well?" Thor asked behind his back and Loki had almost got a heart-attach, the blond scared him pretty much.

"No, I'm not feeling well; I'm going to kill that fucking idiot!" He shouted hysterically, still wiping his mouth with one hand as he was searching for his toothbrush with the other. "If he wasn't my best friend, he would definitely be dead by now." Finally, he found what he needed and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He was still cursing Steve's name when he came back then he grabbed a can of coke and took a few large sips of it.

"You and Steve, kissed?" Thor asked a little stunned and Loki stared at him in horror.

"Kissed?! That bastard forced his tongue down my throat against my will just to make Tony jealous." He covered his mouth. "I'm sick."

"So, you didn't want it?" Thor pushed on.

"Are you deaf? I've just said 'against my will'. He is my best friend, why would I want to kiss him?" He stared at him with wide-eyes.

"I thought you two are-"

"God, no!" Loki protested. "Steve is head over heels about Stark though he would never accept that."

"And what if he wasn't in love with Stark?"

"Then what? Steve is my friend, nothing more." Loki sneered. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"What are you implying?" Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb. It's pretty obvious." Loki teased.

"Well, I was glad that we are actually having a conversation but you're being an asshole again."

"You call it a conversation? It was more likely an interrogation."

"It's pretty sad if you think that way." Thor waved off.

"Really, why can't you just tell me what you want?"

"Me? I want nothing. You are the one who is being an asshole ever since we have met."

"You're being an asshole, too." Loki retorted.

"It's childish."

"I do not care!" Loki hissed, clutching his fist in annoyance.

"Are we going to start it again?"

"No." The raven haired boy stated and found himself crashing his lips against Thor's in a hungry way and the fact that Thor was responding to it, just as hungrily as Loki, was shocking. However, neither of them pulled back, moreover, the kiss grew deeper and louder within seconds. Loki wasn't sure it was the best way to express his annoyance and anger towards Thor but he decided it wasn't the time for sober thoughts.

Thor was practically devouring his mouth and Loki was fighting back eagerly, not letting him to dominate but he lost the quick tongue-battling when the older pushed him down the floor not to gently, grabbing his wrists to pin him down, still sucking the soul out of him.

Loki moaned into the kiss when Thor's whole body was being pressed against him in a very arousing way. Soon, they broke the kiss but Thor didn't waste his time and moved to kiss along Loki's jawline and neck. The younger was struggling against the grip on his wrist and Thor let him go, so Loki could start to unbutton the older's shirt.

Thor placed a last kiss on his neck then grabbed Loki's T-shirt and removed it, throwing the piece of clothing away, leaning forward to claim his lips again. Loki's desperate fingers finished to unbutton Thor's shirt so he pulled it off of him while they're being lost in the passionate kiss.

Loki broke the kiss with a loud, relieved gasp when Thor slid his hand into his pants, grabbing his erection tightly. "Oh, god." A moan escaped from his lips and his whole body was literally yearning for more.

Both of them pulled back a bit to take off their jeans and when they were finally naked, Thor forced Loki to his knees, grabbing his hips from the back.

"Is this your first time?" He asked just in time when he was about to push in. Loki nodded and Thor was about to let him go to find something which he could use as a lubricant but the younger stopped him.

"Don't go. Just use your saliva." He panted; tone full of need which made Thor's cock twitch in need. Loki didn't need to tell twice because Thor spat into his palm to wet Loki's entrance then pushed a slick finger into his hole, preparing him hastily. Loki let out a painful whimper but it didn't hurt, it was just simply uncomfortable and strange. Soon, Thor added a second and a third finger, stretching him as much as he could in order not to hurt Loki later. When he thought it was enough, he removed the fingers and spat into his palm, again, now using his saliva to cover his member and so he placed it at the boy's puckering hole.

"Are you ready?"

"Just do it quickly, please." Loki panted and closed his eyes waiting for Thor.

After a bare second of hesitation Thor pushed his whole length into Loki, causing him to scream loudly in pain and he was trembling. Good thing Thor was holding him firmly now with both hands.

"Loki?" Thor asked worried.

"I'm fine." Loki hissed but the pain was still clear in his tone.

"Do you want to stop?"

"NO! Don't think, just move, I'll be fine." Loki said in a shaky tone then added 'please' in the sexiest tone Thor had ever heard so he did as Loki had asked.

He pulled back a little just to thrust in again, repeating his movements, creating a nice rhythm. After a few thrusts Loki's painful cries turned to be moans of enjoyment, even pleasure.

"My fucking god, ahh, Thor." He moaned loudly, desperately trying to grab something to hold on but his nails were only scraping on the cold floor as Thor continued rocking against him.

"You like it?" Thor teased. He was clearly enjoying dominating Loki.

"Of course, you idio- ngh- ahh!" He moaned loudly when Thor slammed into him hard.

"You love it rough, right?" Thor sneered and though Loki couldn't see, he could imagine.

He didn't reply only let out a loud, vulnerable gasp and he grinned to himself feeling Thor being even harder. '_So he loves it when I'm loud._' He took a mental note but didn't have much time to think as Thor slid a hand to his member, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long for Loki to cum with a loud cry, his back arched, head thrown back in clear pleasure. Feeling the muscles tightening around his manhood Thor came, too, releasing his seeds into Loki. He pulled out slowly, collapsing beside him, placing his arm under his head.

Neither of them spoke but it was obvious they enjoyed it very much. They were panting and sweating and it was a miracle they didn't catch a cold on the cold floor.

"We should get dressed." Loki's tone was still a little shaky due to his orgasm. "Darcy can come in in every minute." He reasoned and tried his best not to collapse when he stood up. Thor grinned at the limping figure then stood up, too, following Loki with an idiotic grin all over his face.

* * *

Merry Christmas to everyone! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys it took me so long, I kind of have a writer's block with this story :/ Anyway, here's the next chapter. I must say thank to my wonderful beta, MistressLoki1618, for her work, again.

**_Chapter Five_**

"Loki!" Steve yelled from the other side of the door, knocking on it harshly.

The raven haired boy opened his eyes slowly, squinting around. It was pitch dark outside, probably about 2 in the morning. He walked towards the door sleepily, opening it.

"Steve, what do you want?" He mumbled still half-asleep.

"Get ready; we're shooting the scene where you almost kill me." Steve stated excited, grinning.

"What? Now?" Loki gaped amazed.

"Yeah, Fury said now's the perfect time for it." And with that, he left in a hurry.

"Oh, great." Loki whined and followed him to the changing room. He didn't bother putting a better outfit on, he would have to put his costume on anyway and the make-up artist would do a marvelous job hiding the black circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

However, the make-up artist didn't hide the circles, moreover, she made those more visible, to get Loki a wicked face. He was playing a role of an evil vampire after all. When Loki looked into the mirror he found himself really scary. But it was awesome and he grinned, making his expression even scarier.

"Wow." He whispered stunned as he stared into his eyes in the mirror. He was wearing crimson red contact lenses and sharp fangs, not to mention a scar being beautifully presented on his right cheek.

"Are you ready?" Steve walked into the room, grinning.

"Yeah, I suppose."

_*A young, blond haired boy is running along a narrow street. He is covered in blood and there are dry trails of tears on his face. "Show yourself!" He shouts almost hysterically. "I know you're here!"_

_Suddenly, a long, wicked laughter cuts him to the bone in a very frightening way and a creature appears in the dark alley. He is much taller than the guy and is wearing a hood so his face couldn't be seen. He lets out a low snarl and the young boy freezes as the creature starts walking towards him. He reaches forth with his long, bony fingers but stops suddenly then turns and disappears._

_The boy looks around and within seconds a police car appears and a man steps out of it._

_"What are you doing here?"*_

_"CUT!"_

Steve walked towards Loki who was sitting under a tree, watching the sunrise. He was drinking a cup of coffee and he still had his make-up on. It was a pretty ridiculous scene.

"Hi!" The younger greeted him with a shy grin and Loki nodded with a half-smile.

Steve took a seat beside him on the grass, hugging his knees to his chest, letting out a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry… about that kiss."

"Apology accepted." Loki grinned at him. "But I swear if you ever dare to do it again-" He threatened.

"I won't, promise." The blond let out a laugh. "Do you want to practice in the evening?"

"Sounds good." Loki took a last sip of his coffee then stood up. "But now, I'm gonna get some sleep right after I wipe this ludicrous make-up off." Loki rolled his eyes while he pointed at his face then left.

Loki was really grateful that Steve offered that practicing. It was his first time of acting and he felt like a complete idiot. They had to do the scene many times before it was acceptable but Loki didn't like it. He knew he could have done better. It annoyed him that he couldn't be professional. However, first, he needed to have some sleep, he was exhausted. He threw himself onto his bed and fell asleep immediately, without changing his clothes.

It was past 1 o'clock in the afternoon when Darcy came into his room and woke Loki up. She took his blanket and kept on shaking his shoulders until Loki sat up, whining, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What do you want?" He mumbled, still tired.

"There's a meeting at half past one. You should get ready." She threw a pack of clothes into his face then left.

"You're so kind." Loki sneered ironically after Darcy had closed to door and he slowly get up, changing his clothes.

XxXxX

"So, there were some changes in the story and I'm giving you the new script now." Fury stated as he pointed at the thin books on the desk, taking one in hand. "There are no main changes but I suggest you to re-read everything, just in case."

"As long as I'm the badass vampire I don't really care about changes." Loki leaned forward and murmured against Steve's ear since the boy was sitting in front of him. The younger let out a silent chuckle then sent a scolding look at his friend who grinned. But not because of this, oh no, he saw the way Tony had stolen a glance at them and was satisfied, seeing that asshole annoyed. He started to like that Stark guy less, not that he was ever so fond of him. His best friend was in pain because of him so he decided to go along with this play, just to pay him back. Steve used to protect him in high school when things were getting really bad and now it was time for Loki to return the favour.

Loki leaned back on his chair, flicking through the pages of the new script casually while his thoughts were totally elsewhere. He hated to admit it, but he was thinking of Thor. He used to do this a lot in nowadays. 'Just what was that?' However, no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't find a normal, at least acceptable answer. He often thought he should tell Steve what had happened but even he himself didn't know what exactly was, so it was better to keep silent for a while longer. Steve had his own problems anyway.

"… and we start with the scenes which need animation so Loki you better get prepared 'cause you won't have much sleep in the following weeks." Loki snapped back to reality upon hearing his name and managed a surprised nod as a reply. The meeting was over.

"So, practice in my room?" Steve turned back with a grin, knowing their usual 'practices' often ended up watching TV or eating in the dining hall or just falling asleep.

"Yeah. Now?"

"Why not? But first, let's eat something, I'm starving." They shared a knowing look than stood up, heading towards the dining hall. Loki didn't even suspect there wasn't only one annoyed stare on his back…

Almost three hours later – that damned swimming pool was just too tempting to refuse; - they were finally in Steve's room, Loki crawling on the bed while Steve was sitting on the edge of it. He usually stood up while he was speaking, being the exact opposite of Loki who was just lying around, mumbling the sentences. Well, he was a model not an actor after all. They wanted him because of his style and he made sure that everyone would get what they expected. 'Or maybe a little worse.' he added in his mind with a small yet evil laugh.

"Then start after Natasha… erm, I mean, Scarlett had introduced us." Steve suggested and Loki nodded.

"Hi, it's a _pleasure_ to see you." Loki said in his sweetest tone.

"Oh, the pleasure is mine, Mr. Hiddleston." Steve managed a shy smile and shook hands with Loki.

"Please, call me Tom." Loki read then grimaced. "Tom, the vampire? Is this some kind of joke? How can they name a vampire Tom?! That's so uncool." He was indignant at that fact and could never get over it. Steve only rolled his eyes at that.

"Could you please concentrate on the script?"

"As you wish…"

It was half past eleven and Tony Stark was nervously standing in front of a door, gathering his courage. Anytime he would find even himself ludicrous but not now. He was really nervous and he couldn't believe it. He raised his fist to knock many times but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally, after more than ten minutes of hesitation he knocked but there was no reply. He knocked again. And again. Still nothing. He tried the knob. The door was opened so he entered as quietly as he could but he immediately regretted it and thought he was imagining something really, really bad. But no, he wasn't, everything was real, even Steve and Loki who were sleeping on the wide-sized bed, legs entangled, Steve's forehead against Loki's left shoulder as Loki's hand was loosely thrown over his side. He was so shocked he couldn't know what to do and wanted to leave but accidentally bumped into the table and fell off.

"Huh?" Steve opened his eyes slowly and then those eyes went wide when he recognised the figure sitting on the floor is no one else than Tony. "What are you-?" He started but then realized he was way too close to Loki so he pushed his arm aside and stood up.

"What do you want?" He asked finally with a frown.

"Well, seeing _this_… nothing." He stood up, sent a hurt glance at Steve then left.

"The hell?" The younger gaped and almost jumped out of the bed, running after Tony. "Hey, wait a minute!" He shouted and closed the door with a loud bang.

"Shut up." Loki murmured annoyed then turned on his side, drifting back to sleep.

"What the hell is your problem?" Steve almost shouted when he reached Tony and grabbed his shoulder to turn him back but in the next second he found himself being roughly pushed against the wall, on the corridor, by one very furious Tony Stark.

"My problem?" He shouted back, not caring anyone could hear them. "I fucking miss you dammit!"

They stare into each other's eyes for several minutes but then Tony let Steve go and hurried away, leaving the confused and stunned boy standing there, against the wall.

"Damn, your room is in a noisy place." Loki came out of the room, complaining. "What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at Steve.

"Um, nothing." Steve lied but Loki knew him better.

"Tony?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not kissing you." He stated quickly and earned a smack on his head.

"Idiot. Go and get some sleep, I want to be alone."

"Are you sure?" Loki asked seriously but since Steve nodded he accepted his wish and walked back to his room.

However, things were not easy on the other side of the mansion either. When Loki entered the room he thought Thor would be already soundly asleep but it was the opposite. The blond bodyguard was sitting on a couch; arms crossed on his chest and sent a glare at Loki who could swear there was a glint of annoyance in his look, too.

"I thought you would be asleep." Loki commented smartly to erase the killing silence while he walked to the couch and leaned against the elbow rest, turning his head slightly back to look at the other.

"I couldn't. Where were you?"

"At Steve's." There was another long silence and Loki frowned. "We've been practicing the new script." He pointed at the small pack of papers he was holding.

"It's not my business." Thor was acting very strange, not to mention he didn't look into his eyes while he was speaking.

"But you're acting as if it is." Loki snorted ironically and stood up, heading towards the bed. He was tired and in no mood for talking, especially not with Thor.

"Are you two…?" Thor left the question hanging in the air and the raven haired boy stopped, amazed.

"Going out?" Loki raised an eyebrow then forced a serious tone. "No, we just fuck sometimes when we have the mood." He shrugged but seeing Thor's jaw dropped he burst out laughing. "Oh, please, can't I have a best friend?"

"You mean that you two are-"

"Yeah, we are just friends. God, why does everyone thinks there is something else between us?" He fumed as he threw himself onto the bed, hugging a cushion to his chest.

"Well, because you're acting all lovey-dovey?" Thor suggested with a grin.

"More likely siblings, idiot." He corrected the older with a sigh then closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep, again. "'night."

It was pretty early in the morning but Darcy knew her sister was already awake so she knocked a few times before entering her room. Clint was there, too, they were watching TV.

"Um, am I interrupting?" She asked a bit surprised but Natasha waved off.

"No, of course not. What's up?"

"I just need someone to whine about my problems." She sent a glance towards Clint who climbed out of the bed and put his shirt on.

"I've got it." He said before leaving. "See you later."

"So, what is it?" Natasha sat up when Darcy sat to the edge of the bed.

"Loki is getting on my nerves, really, he is so annoying." The younger girl whined, leaning back on the bed and let out a troubled sigh.

"Is he still complaining about Thor?"

"No…" She replied slowly, thinking that recently Loki had stopped whining because of him and she wondered why that was. "He is listening to Steve's complaints about Tony then he shares those with me and I'm getting sick of it. I mean, I feel like I'm on a set of a romantic comedy not of a horror movie." Darcy fumed.

"Wait, what is Steve complaining about?" Natasha frowned.

"Not what, who." Darcy corrected her. "Tony Stark."

"Oh, I knew something was strange about those two." She said thoughtfully then grinned. "Why do you even care? It's their problem, not yours."

"Yeah, but Loki is my problem so it's a bit difficult."

"You still think of him as your son. It's time to leave him alone and allow him to solve his own problems." Natasha pointed out plainly but Darcy sent her a glare.

"You know I can't do that. Not yet."

"Just how long do you want to wait?"

"It only happened a few years ago." Darcy reasoned.

"Please, Sis', it's been for almost ten years by now. You should start living your own life before it's too late." Natasha sighed and hugged her sister, stroking her back slightly.

"I know… but it's not that easy."

"That's why you hired Thor, right? To look after him. Come on, you can have a day-off once in a while. Let's go swimming." She stood up and pulled Darcy up to her feet who reluctantly allowed it.

"Fine." She managed a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry for being so slow with the updates. I've got busy with other fandoms and kind of lost interest in this one, but I promise I won't drop this story! I still have a few ideas and when I have the mood I'm working on it. I'll try my best to hurry, until then, be patient! Also, comments, ideas and constructive criticism are very much appreciated!

Corrected by my wonderful beta **MistressLoki1618**!

**_Chapter Six_**

In the following days nothing particularly interesting had happened but when they started shooting a scene with Loki, Steve and Clint, everything changed in that late afternoon.

_*It's past midnight and everything is silent. Too silent. Two guys walking in the very edge of the suburbs where most of the houses are in a pretty bad shape, a lot of it isn't proper for living. They find the house they have been looking for and their grips harden on the knives and guns they are holding._

_There is a long, cruel laugh coming from an especially wrecked house._

_"He is here!" Chris shouts to Jeremy and starts for a run but is being pulled back not too gently._

_"Are you nuts? You will run straight into death." The older guy states seriously but Chris doesn't pay much attention._

_"Let me go!" He struggles to free himself then dashes into the darkness but suddenly falls over in the grass with a loud 'thud'*_

"CUT!" Fury clapped his hands together and rises from his seat. "Steve, what on earth are you doing?!" He curses. It was the tenth time and they still couldn't manage to make the scene totally acceptable. Nick Fury was rather a maximalist and the staff often complained about it, strictly behind his back when he couldn't hear them.

Loki walked out of the small house, reaching Steve who was still lying on the grass. He addressed him many times but there was no reply and Clint approached him with a worried look. He squatted beside the lying boy and rolled him only to find his head bleeding.

"Boss!" Loki shouted to Fury who looked questioningly at him. "He is unconscious."

"What?"

"His head is bleeding, he might have hit it in a rock. Call the ambulance." Loki ordered around but it was no time to blame him for it. He just acted quickly and Fury only nodded, taking his cell phone out and dialed the right number.

XxXxX

Truth to be told, Tony Stark was rather surprised when he opened the door and Natasha was standing in front of him. "Don't misunderstand, Dear, you're hot and I would happily lay you but I don't want Clint to beat the hell out of me." He said with a sneer and thought the woman would definitely slap him for that tease but she only stared at him seriously, raising an eyebrow.

"As far as I know, you're gay." She stated with a smile of triumph when he saw Tony's expression turning stunned. "I am not your friend, Stark, but I came here to give you an advice." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking expectantly at the man who let out a short chuckle.

"Why would I need your _advice_?"

"Because it's about Steve Rogers." Tony's face immediately changed and he switched to be serious, or more likely, troubled.

"Come in." He waited Natasha to come in but she didn't step an inch forward.

"There is no need for that. I can tell you what I want here." Tony grimaced but nodded in agreement, leaning against the door frame.

"So what is it?"

"Steve and Loki," She started and as expected, upon hearing the raven-haired model's name Tony's eyes twitched dangerously but he didn't say a word. "I suppose you've already noticed they are pretty close to each other and getting even closer step by step during the filming." She lied fluently then went silent for a few minutes, giving enough time to Stark to think about it.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked rather annoyed.

"Because you're such an ass. If Steve really means so much to you why don't you fight for him? I know he is not uninterested in you but if you keep waiting he will chose Loki over you." She said bluntly and Tony wondered how did she know this much.

"So what? I've already tried approaching him but he turned me down." Natasha couldn't miss the slight glint of regret in his eyes and shook her head in disagreement.

"Maybe you should try it in other ways. How about apologising?"

"I-"

"Think about it." Natasha cut him off. "And hope it won't be too late."

Before Tony could utter a word, she left, leaving Tony astonished, her words echoing in his mind as an alarm.

Almost two hours later, Tony stopped his expensive sport car right in front of the hospital, practically jumping out of it, leaving it in a place where it wasn't allowed but he didn't care. They could whatever they wanted with his car, he had more than enough and it was the least important thing right now. When he found out Steve had been taken to hospital he felt regret washing over his body. He was startled and terrified that anything happened even though the staff member told him it wasn't serious and Mr. Rogers was conscious by the time the ambulance had arrived and they took him to hospital just in case to check on him. Minutes later, when Tony also found out Loki had gone with him; he was outraged and thundered toward one of his cars, starting the engine immediately.

He frantically stormed into the building, asking the first nurse about Steve. He almost broke into the private room where Steve was, only to meet an astonished pair of eye.

"Tony?" Steve mumbled shocked, staring at him with wide eyes, sitting on the bed, still wearing his costume from the filming.

"Uh... Hi." Tony mentally cursed himself for being such an idiot; he didn't prepare properly and was at a loss of what to say. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Steve spoke again, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"What are you doing here?"

Tony opened his mouth to speak but closed it then opened it again and just as he was about to form actual words the door opened behind him and Loki entered, holding two bottles of mineral water in hand. He looked surprised to find Tony there.

"Hello, Stark." He grinned and started to walk towards Steve's bed but Tony stepped in his way.

"What are you doing here?" Tony hissed in an angry tone.

"I should ask the same, Stark." Loki crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the man with a sneer. "I'm doing something you failed to do, keeping company to Steve."

"Loki!" Steve gasped and sent Loki a death glare but the raven-haired model only grinned at him.

Though the grin was quickly wiped from his face when Tony pushed him against the wall, grabbing his shirt forcefully.

"Tony!" Steve shouted and jumped up, approaching the two man who were glaring at each other, the usual smirk of mockery back again on Loki's face. "Tony, let him go." Steve ordered, trying to push them apart. Slowly, Tony released his grip.

"Man, what's wrong with you?" Loki eyed him seriously.

"I won't let you have Steve." He growled annoyed and the two others gaped at the same time.

"Huh?" They asked dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Tony asked surprised when they both burst out laughing. "What is it?"

"I think you must have misunderstood something." Loki chuckled then handed the bottles of water to Steve, his expression turning to serious. "I'm off."

And with that, he quickly sneaked out of the room, leaving Steve and Tony to themselves in awkward silent.

"So, what was this for?" Steve glared at Tony expectantly. He was partly confused, partly angry.

"I was worried." Tony replied sharply, glaring back at him.

"And that's why you almost strangled Loki?" Steve frowned, dumbfounded, he really didn't understand Tony's way of thinking.

"Well, no. Sorry 'bout that."

"You should say that to him." Steve snorted, climbing back to the bed, feeling a little dizzy. "Is this everything?" He asked when he got tired of the awkward silence.

"No." Tony said in a surprisingly quiet tone and sat on the edge of the bed. Steve shifted uncomfortably, having a really bad feeling about where this conversation was going to.

"I love you." Tony said out of the blue.

Steve stared at him confused. "So-sorry, could you repeat it?"

"I love you, Steve." Tony sighed, walking up to Steve's bed. "And, I want to apologise… for everything."

Steve could only gape like a fish. He was shocked and didn't know what he was supposed to say. Should he give Tony another chance? Or will he hurt him again just like he had done so many times before. "I- erm… I don't know what to say." He admitted honestly and tensed when Tony sat down to the edge of the bed.

"Please, Steve. Give _us_ one more chance. I've changed, let me prove it to you." Tony wasn't begging because the great Tony Stark never begged but he was close to it.

Steve hesitated then managed a small smile and nodded. Tony smiled back and leaned forward to give him a kiss but Steve put his forefinger on Tony's lips, preventing him from kissing. Tony frowned and Steve grinned.

"Then prove it to me."

XxXxX

Darcy was happy she finally gave in and let Natasha convince her to come with them. They were at Pink, one of the most popular clubs in town. The whole place looked upper-class – just as the prices, the furniture was black and pink and well, the music was almost deafening but they were young so that didn't bother them much. She was sitting between Maria, the executive producer and Phil, the visual director. Opposite them sat Nat and Clint, holding hands, smiling at each other. '_They are so cute._' Darcy noted herself then turned to Maria when she started to tell a story about another movie she was working on.

Soon, Natasha and Clint left to dance and the trio stayed there, sipping their drinks and laughing at each other funny stories. Darcy was rather shocked when Maria told her she knew Loki was going to be the new face of Calvin Klein. She hadn't expected that that information would sneak out that quickly. However, she was proud that someone knew that much about Loki. Also, Phil told them he had worked with Steve once before and he usually fell off at the running scenes. Just as Darcy was about to tell something interesting about Loki her phone rang. She didn't bother going away; the music was too loud everywhere so he just picked it up.

"Hello?" She practically shouted.

She couldn't understand much about what Loki was saying but it was something that he wanted Darcy to come and pick him up. "No way in hell, I'm busy now. Call a cab!" Darcy ended the conversation and though Loki was still speaking she hung up. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Being a manager is really troublesome."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will get back, somehow." Phil ensured her with a smile and Darcy smiled back, nodding.

"Then let's order another round!"

XxXxX

"Fuck you Darcy, I'm so gonna kill you!" Loki shouted at his cell annoyed, making everyone around him staring at him like he was mad. He coughed awkwardly then walked out of the hospital, crossing his arms.

"How the hell will I get home?" He whined aloud, not caring what other people would think. Damn, he had no money to call a cab and even Darcy wasn't in her helping mood, his only friend, Steve, was in that certain hospital and he didn't have any other person to… Thor. The name crossed his mind out of the blue and Loki shook his head widely. "Not a chance." He waved it off, starting to walk aimlessly, raging inside. Half an hour passed and since he couldn't come up with a better solution and he wanted to go back badly, he reluctantly took his cell out of his pocket and dialed the number. No reply. "Damn! Am I cursed or what?" Loki swore angrily and was close throwing his phone. He found himself in the hospital's garden so he sat on a bench, rubbing his temple frustrated. He sighed then crossed his legs and threw his head back, looking at the starry sky. Loki loved those occasions when he got a chance to stare at the stars. Living in a city had a disadvantage that he never saw the sky this clearly. It always calmed him down in a strange way and he felt warmness spreading through his body. He smiled. However, his small moment of peaceful joy was interrupted when his phone rang. He picked it up unconsciously and his mouth went dry when he heard Thor's voice on the line.

"What do you want?" Thor asked plainly and Loki had to bite back a curse about what an asshole Thor was. He gritted his teeth then sighed annoyed.

"Could you come and pick me up?" He asked, rolling his eyes but there was no reply.

"Thor?"

"I'm waiting." 'What a bastard!' Loki was close to throw his phone again.

"Please." He mumbled unwillingly and made sure to pay back for it later.

"Where are you?"

"At the hospital. There is only one in town; the GPS will show you the way." Loki explained and no matter how much he fought against the feeling, he was relieved that he had another person to depend on. 'God, I must be insane, what the hell am I thinking?!' He cursed and quickly hung up, burying his face into his palm.

"This is really bad." He sighed, lying down the bench, staring at the sky again, trying to relax a bit but no matter how much he tried to focus on staring, he couldn't ignore the strange feeling in his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So here is the next chapter, hope you will like it^^. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, please review or PM me.

**Beta:** MistressLoki1618

**_Chapter Seven_**

There was a loud bang on the door and Thor practically jumped out of the bed, running to it while Loki was sleeping soundly. "Loki, wake up, damn you!" A woman shouted outside and though it sounded familiar, Thor couldn't guess who it was. He was rather surprised to find Natasha standing there instead of Darcy.

"Thank god, at least you're awake." She sighed relieved then marched into the room. She pulled the blanket from Loki then grabbed the biggest pillow she could and smashed it into Loki's sleeping face. "Wake up!" She yelled loudly and struck again with the pillow. Thor stared at the scene with his jaw literally dropped. It was simply shocking and he wondered if everyone around here was a little… well, mad?

"Are you nuts?" Loki yelled back a second later, holding his hands up in front of his face, scowling at Natasha.

"I know you're not easy to wake up." Natasha shrugged casually then put the pillow back ignoring Loki's curses. "Get ready, shooting starts an hour later."

"Hey, where is Darcy?" Loki frowned at her before she left.

"She is currently having a heavy hangover." She giggled then walked out of the room as if nothing strange had ever happened there.

Loki was amazed, it had really been a long time since he saw Darcy drinking that much to have a hangover afterwards. He sighed troubled then got up. He sent a death-glare towards Thor who was still chuckling at Natasha's waking-up methods then went to the wardrobe to get some clothes. He usually spent a lot of time there, wondering what he would wear but it never really mattered before shooting since he had to wear those costumes anyway. He grabbed a pair of skin-tight black jeans and a dark green T-shirt and changed quickly then went to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later when he walked out of it he found Thor holding some sandwiches in his hand. "Are you hungry?"

"I can get those myself, thanks." Loki said mockingly and rolled his eyes.

"I know you won't." Thor said knowingly with an idiotic grin on his face. Loki wanted to wipe it off badly and came up with a good plan. Or so he thought it was good.

He approached Thor slowly then grabbed the thin fabric of his sleeping shirt to pull him closer. He forced his sweetest smile then whispered calmly "Mind your own business."

"My business is _you_, remember?" Thor replied with a grin and Loki was pretty stunned the blond bodyguard could come up with such a good reply. 'Damn.'

Loki was thinking desperately what to say but since he couldn't come up something better within seconds he took action and leant forward to kiss Thor roughly. He knew it was the worst thing he could do but those red lips were just too tempting.

First, Thor was caught off-guard but then he kissed back eagerly. He dropped the sandwiches and placed a hand on the back of Loki's neck, pulling him closer, while his other hand grabbed Loki's butt and squeezed it tightly. Loki gasped into the kiss but tried not to break it and he succeeded. He pushed his tongue into Thor's mouth determinedly, wrapping his arms around Thor and he was practically clinging onto him. He pushed his body against Thor and they stumbled towards the bed until Thor's legs hit it and he fell onto it with Loki on top of him. Loki positioned himself on Thor's pelvis, still kissing him wildly and was happy Thor didn't give in easily. He was finally a match for him and he loved it. He hated Thor – there was no doubt, - but these dirty games… Thor was a challenge and he loved challenges. Poor Loki didn't even suspect that Thor was thinking the same about him.

Loki grabbed Thor's arms and pinned him down and since Thor didn't resist he broke the kiss to send him a sneer of triumph but then Thor used his power and rolled on top of Loki, pinning him down with his weigh, grinning slyly.

He tugged Loki's T-shirt up hastily and leant forward to kiss his abdomen while his fingers were working on Loki's fly. Loki had a wild guess where this whole thing was going and shut his eyes tight, gripping a handful of Thor's blond hair as Thor pulled his jeans down along with his boxers and took his manhood in hand. Loki noted shamefully that after a few, skillfull strokes he was rock hard beneath Thor. It didn't help much when Thor took the tip of his erection into his mouth and a vulnerable moan escaped from Loki's thin lips.

"Oh, fuck!" He threw his head back and gripped Thor's hair tighter as Thor took him deeper, almost deep-throating him.

It was so wrong in many ways but equally wonderful and Loki couldn't resist. He couldn't stop Thor and he doubted if he wanted to. Loki could do nothing but whine in pleasure as Thor bobbed his head up and down while he was stroking Loki's inner thighs with his long fingers. Loki was desperately trying to last as long as he could but he was close to his limit.

Thor knew that as well. He could feel it. He pulled his head back and replaced his tongue with his fist, moving it steadily on Loki's erection. Loki arched his back slightly and with a hoarse cry he reached his orgasm and came hard into Thor's waiting hand. His eyes were still closed and he was panting and sweating heavily, trying to come down from his high.

"I assume this was your first time." Thor's statement snapped him back to reality and he opened his eyes slowly, still trying to catch up his breath. Thor removed his hand from Loki and Loki reached for some tissues to wipe himself clean then he sat up, pulling his boxers and jeans back on.

"Maybe." Loki sent him a shy grin and for a minute he thought Thor was leaning forward to kiss him again but then he stopped only an inch from his mouth. He frowned.

"You will be late." Thor whispered seductively against his lips, almost touching them with his and Loki was about to crush their mouths together once again when realization hit him and he practically jumped up.

"Damn!" He cursed and ran to the bathroom to straighten his clothes, comb his messy hair and wash his face in a rush. He stole a glance at his reflection in the mirror and he noted defeated that his pleased expression betrayed him. He wasn't the religious type but he prayed that the others would not recognize what he did.

Without a word he ran past Thor and rushed out of the room, hoping he would make it in time though his legs were still a bit shaky and his mind was blank.

XxXxX

_*Scarlett walks into the lounge, holding hands with Jeremy when she stops. "I left my cell phone in the changing room. I'll be back in a minute." Jeremy replies with an "okay" and he leans against the wall, waiting for his girlfriend. _

_He squints at the flicking light then suddenly everything goes dark. No one is around and it's pretty scary there, but Jeremy only shrugs. "Oh great." He then hears a few approaching footsteps and he turns, expecting Scarlett to be back, but instead of her, Tom – Scarlett's colleague stands there. He smiles thinly._

_"Jeremy, what a surprise." He says in an odd tone and Jeremy knows something is definitely weird about him but can't quite put a finger on it. He never liked this guy, anyway._

_"Hello, Tom." He replies, trying to sound casually but his whole body tenses as Tom comes even closer to him._

_Just as Jeremy opens his mouth to ask, Tom squeezes his neck hard; crashing him against the wall and Jeremy spots what is weird on him. He has crimson red eyes! Not to mention the inhuman strength he uses! He tries to kick and push him away but Tom is far stronger than him. Then, without warning, Tom leans forward and places his mouth over Jeremy's neck and bites into the soft flesh. Jeremy yells in pain and struggles hopelessly as Tom sucks his blood loudly.*_

"CUT!" Fury clapped his hands together and Loki released Clint immediately. His mouth still red from the fake blood they were using. Of course, the scene would be full of digital effects but everyone tried to make it look like at least a bit real. Everyone gathered in front of the computer and watched the scene back, discussing it aloud.

"Loki, what's with that face? You're not scary at all!" Fury scolded Loki when Maria interrupted.

"Let him be, boss, he did pretty well for an amateur." She defended Loki which was quite a surprise since she could be even more maximalist than Fury.

"No, he is right. I could do better." Loki claimed but thanked Maria anyway. "May I try it again?" He turned to Fury who nodded.

"Alright."

After more than two hours, they finally finished and Loki was sitting calmly in a chair while a make-up artist, called Jane, was wiping the make-up off his face. She was almost finished when Darcy entered the room and walked to Loki. Jane wiped the last remains of make-up off in a haste then left, leaving Loki alone with his manager.

"I suppose you are feeling better now." Loki noted with a wide, malicious grin. Darcy sent him a death-glare as a reply.

"Thor has gone to Melbourne." She stated and though Loki tried to act casually, the question somehow slipped out of his mouth.

"Why?" He asked in surprise and frowned.

"He said something about his ill father." Darcy shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?" She asked in suspicion.

"I thought you finally got rid of him." Loki grinned and thanked himself for being able coming up with such a reply.

"_Sadly_, no." Darcy said sarcastically then handed a piece of paper to Loki, changing topic. "Here is your schedule. You have two upcoming fashion shows in this month and three shooting. I wrote down the locations and the dates and every necessary detail. Read it today and I suggest you to try memorizing it."

"Okay." Loki sighed defeated and though Darcy knew there was something definitely wrong with him, she didn't ask. Maybe later. Loki had never ever agreed this easily.

XxXxX

During filming, the staff and the actors often ordered food or hired cooks for a few weeks, when they were too busy. However, there were a few occasions when everyone had to make their own food or create small groups and they would arrange who cooked and what. Loki entered the large, modern-kitchen and was relieved to find it empty. He wanted to be alone. It had been quite a long time since he cooked on his own but he could, and he had to do something to focus on instead of Thor. He opened a cook book and searched for something simple.

"What are you doing?" Steve appeared in the doorway with a surprised look.

"Cooking?" Loki asked back with a frown while Steve walked up to him, examining the cooking-pot on the stove. The food was almost done. Then he spotted the book lying on a counter and picked it up curiously.

"Why are you using the book? Tony has that new-"

"Steve, I'm not Tony Stark. Plus, I like books." Loki took the certain book from his hands and placed it back to its place, rolling his eyes.

"What's your problem?" Steve frowned in incomprehension.

"Nothing… it's just… nothing." Loki shook his head, turning the stove off.

"Loki." Steve said dangerously. "I know you're lying."

"Sorry. Can we talk about it later?" He sighed, sending a shy, apologetic smile towards his best friend.

"Only if you give me food, too. I'm starving." Steve grinned.

"Of course." Loki replied almost immediately and Steve stared at him suspiciously.

"You're weird. I hope it's not poisonous." Steve pointed at the strange sauce but then grinned. Loki grinned back. At least Steve was always there for him.

They were eating silently when Steve asked bluntly out of the blue. "Are you sulking because of Thor?"

Loki almost choked on his mouthful of pasta and coughed. "Why do you think it is about him?" Loki asked back with a frown.

"I think it's pretty obvious. The real question is why?" Steve examined Loki with narrow eyes then his face lit up in excitement. "Are you guys going out?!"

"No!" Loki stated firmly but since they started it, he should be honest with Steve. "I wouldn't call that 'going out'." He added, blushing slightly.

"So, you're just fucking-buddies?"

"Something like that." Loki agreed and thought it was the end of the conversation but he was wrong.

"You didn't convince me it's only that." Steve said thoughtfully after a few minutes, staring at Loki with suspicious eyes.

"Trust me, it's only that." Loki rolled his eyes, getting tired of this topic. "I'm only in a bad mood, I don't know why. It happens sometimes."

"Don't you recognize that you're in a bad mood _because_ Thor is not around?" Steve pointed out.

"Whatever." Loki waved him off tired but deep in his heart, he knew Steve was right. He also knew that there was no way in hell he would admit it.

XxXxX

On the following day Darcy and Loki went to the city center because the first shooting of the month would be held there. Since it was pretty close, they only stayed for one night, after everything was finished.

Everything went as usual. Loki complained about waking up 4 am in the morning and Darcy almost had to kick him out of bed. Then somehow they managed to get ready and with a rented car and a hired driver they headed towards the city center. They arrived to the studio in time and Loki was immediately taken to the changing room where the make-up artist started her work.

The whole shooting took a day and Darcy decided it was better to spend a night there in a hotel than going back to the Stark Mansion. Both she and Loki were exhausted so by the time they finally got into their room, they lied on the bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

Darcy woke up for a strange sound in the middle of the night. It was almost pitch-dark so she immediately reached for the lamp, which was standing on the bedside table. She switched it on then turned towards Loki, who was whining loudly in his sleep. She shook his shoulders gently but there was no reply. There were dry trails of tears on his face and now he was mumbling something unintelligible. Then he went silent and Darcy thought it was over when Loki screamed loudly and kicked into the air. She shook him harder and called his name but he didn't wake up. Darcy didn't have any other choice so she slapped Loki hard across his face and shouted his name. It always worked. After a few seconds, Loki opened his eyes slowly, blinking, bringing a hand up to his burning cheek.

"It hurts." He complained quietly.

"Sorry." Darcy managed a weak smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think." Loki mumbled then sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Just the usual nightmares."

"Are you sure?" Darcy asked anxiously.

"Yeah." Loki reassured him with a shy grin.

Darcy nodded but she knew he was lying. Thor told her that Loki was having fewer nightmares since the shooting had started, since he had been sleeping beside him. She might ask it sometime later but for now, she left him be.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm here again and got for you some angst, Loki-Steve and Loki-Darcy friendship, some Tony-Steve relationship, plus a little peak at Thor's opinion. Reviews are love!

**Beta: **MistressLoki1618

_**Chapter Eight**_

Loki woke up and felt horrible. Still having his eyes closed, he could hear the sound of splashing water and deduced Darcy was having a shower early in the morning, as she often did. Loki felt really awful for lying to her when she had woken him up in the middle of the night, but he couldn't actually tell her what his nightmare was about. She would be… clearly shocked but not more than Loki himself was. He wasn't ready to tell her anything since he didn't even know what he should say.

In his nightmare he had seen Thor, lying on a floor in a pool of blood. His own blood. Loki remembered he had screamed horrified but no sound came out of him and no matter how badly he tried to reach him, he couldn't. It was horrible and the worst was that when Loki woke up he didn't have him sleeping beside him as he usually had. Truth to be told, he had quite gotten used to his presence and he hated to admit but he was missing him. And also, he was worried.

His own feelings made him confused and troubled him to no end, driving him to the edge of insanity. He didn't quite understand his own feelings and he was pretty sure that Thor was only playing along with his little games, but without deep or honest emotions. Loki noted miserably that his heart sank at the thought.

For a brief moment he was close grabbing Darcy's phone to call Thor and speak to him but then he just realized how utterly woeful his idea was and quickly dropped it, whining helplessly. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking a few times until his eyes got used to the brightness then got up to pack his things. They wouldn't have time to go back to the Stark Mansion because they'd got a call earlier Loki was needed in London, so he and Darcy had to go to the nearest airport.

Then there would be a fashion week, so it was no point of going back to the set for a few days. Loki had never guessed he would miss the Stark Mansion and everyone this much. He just wanted to go back, being hidden from the world, he really didn't have the mood for catwalks, make-up and expensive clothes… but he had no choice.

XxXxX

It was a beautiful day. The sky was cloudless, the sun was shining brightly and the air was filled with the fresh, salty scent of the ocean. Thor was sitting on a braided rocking-chair on the terrace, staring into the distance, being lost in his thoughts. It had already been almost a week. Fortunately, his father was getting better and he could even come home from the hospital the previous day and Thor was supposed to be happy about it. He was happy, really. However, there was something missing. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was missing and every time he was thinking, he ended up thinking of a certain someone much to his surprise. He was confused what he was supposed to do. His father was still a little ill and his mother and sister needed him there which was comprehensible but also, he wanted to go back so badly it almost caused him physical hurt. They hadn't talked since that particular morning and he was more stubborn than to call. He knew it was mutual. Staring at the cell phone he was holding, he dialed the exact number then immediately deleted it. With a sigh, he tossed the phone to the small table and went back to the house with one thing, or you could say one name to be exact, in his mind. Loki.

XxXxX

_*Chris is sitting at the table in his small kitchen, books lying open almost everywhere before him as he is busy studying. He picks a book, reads a page or two then puts it back and takes a few notes. Then repeats it. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and he is surprised but gets on his feet and hurries to the door._

"_Scarlett?" He is even more surprised because he has never expected to find Jeremy's girlfriend in front of his door. How does she even know where he lived?_

"_Hello, Chris." The girl smiles and then adds when Chris is still staring at her dumbfounded. "Can I come in?"_

"_Oh, yeah, of course, sorry." He mumbles embarrassed and opens the door wider and Scarlett comes in with a sweet smile. Chris coughs awkwardly and she turns to look back at him._

"_Don't misunderstand me, but what are you doing here?" He asks with a frown and takes a few steps back while Scarlett approaches him. She trails a finger down his right cheek and smiles again, but this time, it's more like a sneer._

"_I'm here to kill you." She whispers and closes her fingers around Chris' neck, squeezing it unbelievably strong._

"_Sc-scar-lett?" Chris squeaks and straggles in horror but then goes silent as the girl twists her hand and Chris' neck is broken. After a bit of waiting, she lets him go and Chris' body slumps to the floor lifelessly. She sneers widely in satisfaction and her sharp fangs are visible. Then she turns and leaves.*_

"CUT!" Fury yelled and the camera stopped. Steve got to his feet with Natasha's help and they talked a few words then they both turned and walked to the director. It was the second take and it was unusual that Fury was already satisfied, but looked like he was in a good mood today, so he let them go. Steve took a bottle of water on his way and drank it in a rush, he was really thirsty. Then he entered the changing room and grabbed his cell lying to the small table. There were two missed calls from Loki. An assistant girl entered the room in the next moment, ready to remove his make-up. 'Loki can wait a few more minutes.' He thought and smiled at the girl with a nod then sat down, letting her do her job. After a good five minutes he was 'clean' and grabbed his phone again, deciding he would change his clothes later. He dialed the number and waited for Loki to pick up his own phone.

"I thought you died." There came the mocking voice and Steve sighed.

"It's good to hear you, too."

"Why didn't you pick up?" Loki questioned and Steve rolled his eyes.

"We were shooting a scene. I'm terribly sorry for not carrying my phone around on the set." He said ironically and could hear Loki's small chuckle.

"I forgive you. Anyway, I just wanted to ask if everything's all right there."

"Well, if you're referring to Thor-"

"NO!" He cut Steve off sharply and he knew Loki was annoyed and it would be better not to mention the blond haired bodyguard.

"Yeah, everything is okay, I just got killed by Natasha."

"It's a shame I missed it. Damn."

"I love you, too." Just as Steve finished his sentence Tony stepped in with a smile which turned into a grimace as he saw Steve talking on the phone.

"Just a minute." Steve waved him off and Tony rolled his eyes but left.

"What?" Loki asked.

"Nothing, I was talking to Tony."

"Oh, are you two getting all lovey-dovey?" He teased.

Steve wanted to reply with 'Are you envious?' but he knew it wasn't the best time for that kind of joke so he just told him to shut up.

"When will you be back?"

"Well, the fashion week ended today and Darcy is packing, so I really hope we can leave before midnight."

"What about a party or something?"

"Nah. I'm not really in the mood." Loki grimaced and Steve knew there was something definitely wrong with him. _'Loki is not into partying? The world is gonna end!'_

"That's a pity because Tony is throwing a huge birthday party tomorrow."

"That's different. I hope I'll be there. I have to take care of you."

"Thanks but I think I can manage on my own now."

"Aww, com'on, we both know you need me when it comes to parties."

"If you're referring to that night of that bottle of tequila and my strip-dance with the pineapple… I can ensure you I've learned my lesson." Steve admitted, still embarrassed at the blurry memory and Loki laughed on the other side of the line.

"We'll see. I'll call you from the airport later. Bye!"

"'kay, take care!" He hung up and tossed the phone to the couch, sitting beside it. He knew that despite Loki's cheery voice and jokes, there was something wrong and he suspected it was very much about Thor.

"Dammit!" Steve cursed half an hour later. He had changed his clothes in a hurry and gone to find Tony but he was nowhere to be found. He had been wandering around in the great mansion and the garden but s(t)ill, nothing. He was probably mad at Steve though he didn't have the slightest idea why. He even tried to call him but he wouldn't pick up. He asked a few staff member if they had seen him but it was useless. Steve headed towards the last place he thought Tony would be, the garage.

He opened the door quietly and peeked in, sighing in relief that Tony was there. He opened the door further and stepped in. "I've been looking for you." He stated slightly reproachfully, approaching Tony.

"I didn't want to disturb your _precious_ conversation again." Tony replied without looking at him. He was busy faking attention to one of his sport cars.

"Oh, please, don't be melodramatic." Steve sighed tired.

"I'm not." Tony retorted firmly.

"Yes you're." Steve argued back but then decided it was pointless to argue with Tony so he might as well try to talk to him properly. "Com'on, it's not such a big deal. I haven't talked to Loki for almost a week. He is my friend."

"You know I'm not that fond of him." Tony admitted and finally turned to face Steve who was standing right beside him.

"Yes, I know but he is still my best friend." He explained then grinned as realization hit him. "Are you jealous?" He teased and the glare he received from Tony proved him right. His grin grew wider and he leant forward, pressing a small kiss on his mouth. "He is my friend. You're my boyfriend. You're the one I love, okay?"

Tony pulled a face. He wasn't really convinced about that. He knew Steve loved him, yes, but he still wasn't sure about his feelings towards Loki and that made him so jealous and annoyed him to no end, no matter how much the younger tried to prove there was only friendship between him and Loki.

"I'm sorry for sending you away while I was talking." Steve knew what he had to say in order to persuade his stubborn boyfriend that he loved him. "So, can we just forget it and let me give you your birthday present?"

"Hm… that depends." Tony thought about it and the perverted glint in his chocolate-brown eyes didn't promise anything good as far as Steve knew.

"On what?" He frowned.

"On what kind of a present is that?"

"I won't ruin the surprise. Let's go back to our room and you'll find out."

"I have a better idea." Tony grinned and drew his face closer to Steve's while grabbing his wrists gently. "Why don't we just stay and celebrate here?"

"I don't have your present here." Steve reasoned and tried to move away but Tony wouldn't let him go.

"Oh, I think you have everything right here with you that I want." The older grinned and Steve found himself being pinned against the hood of Tony's crimson red Lamborghini, the owner of the car claiming his lips hungrily, leaving Steve no choice but to give in. This was going to be a very long afternoon.

XxXxX

"Oh, com'on, man, what's wrong with you?" Darcy glared at Loki as he was practically dragging himself after her.

"Sleeping pills." Loki whined when he caught up.

"I told you not to take them." Darcy reminded him, grinning to herself satisfied and this I-told-you-so-now-pay-for-your-stupidity look annoyed Loki to no end.

"And I told you it was for the sake of everyone." Loki retorted irritated.

"You are a grown-up man, more or less." She added as an afterthought. "And you should have already gotten used to flying. You do it almost monthly."

"I could never get used to that." Loki sighed. He truly hated airplanes and that's why he took sleeping pills every time they flew. He had a good sleep, Darcy could relax and everything was fine until he woke up. Sleepiness was the aftereffect of the pills, and also he wasn't in the good mood either so now he really felt like crap. He didn't want to go back, not to mention the great fuss Stark was making because of his birthday party and Loki knew Steve wouldn't let him slip away. He just wanted to have another long sleep, wanting to forget everything because lately his mind was full of questions, and most of them were about a certain someone. His stomach jumped in nerve as an image of him popped up in his mind and he felt sick. He should really stop thinking that much…

After a good two hour ride, they arrived at last back to the Stark Mansion. It reminded Loki of a mushy Christmas tree. Stark really didn't know when it was enough. The loud music could be heard even at the gate which was pretty far from the actual place and Loki still wasn't in the mood for partying. Unlike Darcy, who was really excited. She had even changed her clothes at the airport, and now was wearing a dark blue dress with high heels and she was making the last corrections in her already perfect make-up in the car. The cab driver didn't even frown, he was probably used to it, Loki assumed.

When she was finally ready she sent a questioning glance at Loki, who nodded and smiled approvingly, knowing it was exactly what she wanted. Then Darcy paid for the ride and then they got out of the car. When they turned to head for the mansion an assistant was already standing there, telling them he would take care of their bags.

They thanked him then headed towards the mansion. Somewhere on their way, Darcy met a guy named Phil or something like that, Loki didn't bother to remember the name, and she left, saying they would go and find Nat and Clint. Loki just nodded, too tired to make annoying comments and he finally entered the place, alone. He would go find Steve, say hello, and then get away as quick as possible. That was his plan, at least.

XxXxX

"Stark is really making a great fuss about his birthday." Clint sighed disapprovingly as he eyed the decoration. The place looked more like a VIP-club than a home, not to mention the deafening music and the amount of food and drinks that were presented in the kitchen. Well, there was at least one good thing in this whole mess… free alcohol.

"Please, don't tell me you are surprised." Natasha looked back and grinned at him.

"I'm not." He replied, taking her hand and walking down the stairs. It wasn't even 11 pm. but the mansion was already crowded, they couldn't get downstairs without accidentally bumping into a few already drunk people.

"I just hope they won't make a mess." Natasha rolled her eyes but knew there was little hope for that.

"Let's go and grab something to drink." Clint suggested. "Has Darcy called yet?"

"Yeah, right, I almost forgot." She took her phone out and there were 3 missed calls from her sister. Darcy was going to be pissed. "Ooops." She grimaced while he dialed her number. "Just a moment." She told to Clint who only nodded.

"Hey, Darcy, it's me. Where are you?" She asked.

"What? I can't hear a damn thing, wait a sec." Darcy practically shouted on the other side of the line and Natasha could guess she was somewhere near the dance floor. "Okay, it's better now."

"Where are you?" Natasha repeated.

"Downstairs, on the corridor. But there's a lot of people here, let's meet in the kitchen." She said, still raising her voice a bit.

"Fine." Natasha said then hung up, turning to her boyfriend. "Let's go to the kitchen, Darcy will be there."

"And will Loki be there, too?" Clint managed a painful grimace but Natasha only shrugged.

"I know he is not your favorite, but please, behave, okay? Plus, I don't know, maybe he is not with her." She said but doubted it. Loki was almost always near Darcy and vice versa, why would this time be different?

However, it turned out to be different since Darcy was with Phil and Loki was nowhere near. Even though she was surprised; she didn't say a thing but knew there was something weird about the raven-haired guy. She wasn't his best friend, but they had lived together for a couple of years and as the oldest, Natasha always knew if there was something wrong with Darcy or Loki. Even after these many years, it wasn't different, but she kept quiet about it, knowing Darcy would tell her the details sooner or later. And considering she was already drinking her second glass of vodka, it was sooner than later.

XxXxX

_/You once made this promise to stay by my side__  
__But after some time you just pushed me aside_  
_You never thought that a girl could be strong_  
_Now I'll show you how to go on/_

"Oww, com'n man! What's this? A fucking teenage retro party?!" Tony complained about the DJ and swore but Steve only smirked.

"I think this song suits you perfectly." He commented cheekily, the grin never leaving his face.

_/Be my bad boy, be my man__  
__Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend_  
_You can be my bad boy, but understand_  
_That I don't need you in my life again/_

"Actually, it suits our relationship, too." He added as an afterthought.

"Well, I hope you need me in your life again." Tony grinned slyly as he leant closer to him, his complaints about the DJ long forgotten.

"Hmm… I might not _need_ you," Steve started and Tony gave him a glare as he was still leaning forward, causing Steve to back to the wall. "But I want you." He finished, grinning playfully.

"Good answer." Tony nodded appreciatively and leant even closer, their lips almost touching. "However, I have to punish you for fooling me like that." He whispered in a dangerous yet seductive tone and finally pressed his lips against Steve's. Steve had almost gave in and he nearly parted his lips when there was a loud cough behind them, and immediately after came a mocking question "Am I interrupting?".

Tony grimaced painfully because Steve's lips now were nowhere close to his, and he even slipped away, with a loud, happy yell of "Loki!" Tony let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes, turning towards the man with a scornful smile.

"Who invited _you_?" Steve was about to scold him for the rude behavior but Loki was quicker to answer, smiling just as scornfully as Tony.

"You know, in my experience, the best parties are the ones you're not invited." He winked, grinning.

"Also,_I_ invited him." Steve added.

"Yeah, I thought so… We'll have words later." Tony sent him a glare then left, causing Steve to shake his head disapprovingly.

"You can go after him." Loki said surprisingly seriously. "I'm not in the mood for partying anyway."

"Nah, he'll be fine… just being dramatic because the world doesn't spin around him." Steve waved off.

"Of course. 'Cause it spins around me." Loki stated proudly, joking.

"You never change, do you?" Steve sighed resignedly then patted him on the back. "Come on, man, at least have a drink with me!" He grinned cheerfully.

"Fine… but only one." Loki stated firmly but Steve only grinned knowingly and waved him off.

XxXxX

Words in / are lyrics from Cascada's Bad boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta: **MistressLoki1618

**N/A: **Finally, enough of the mystery I'm gonna reveal Loki's secret in this chapter. Hope you guys will like it. Please review, it really helps a lot! Also, thanks for those who had already commented, you're awesome, I love you!

**_Chapter Nine_**

Loki did well. He really did. He could resist the temptation and only drank a few shots. His head was a bit dizzy but nothing serious; he could walk more or less straight and could even dance without feeling sick. He only made one mistake… joining the Nat, Darcy, Clint trio. He was sitting between Darcy and Steve, listening to the girls' chit-chat when a certain name caught his attention. Darcy and Natasha probably didn't realize he was practically eavesdropping, being too busy with talking; they thought Loki was speaking with Steve and Clint. However, he wasn't. Clint and Steve were discussing something about some fellow actors and their movies and plays and he really wasn't interested right then, he just faked his attention.

"He called us a few days before, telling us he couldn't come back because of some urgent business." Nat whispered and Loki gulped thick. He wasn't supposed to hear that, not with that volume of music. But he had heard it pretty well and knew exactly who that 'he' was. Thor.

Without a second thought he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured some into his glass then drank it in one gulp. Steve sent him a strange glance and Loki only replied with a sheepish grin and handed a glass to him.

"Cheers." He said and drank again, Steve doing the same.

It didn't help when Phil came back and suggested to play a drinking game which Loki happily joined to, persuading Steve to also take part. That's how he got drunk as hell within an hour. When Steve and he had a minute alone in the kitchen he admitted Steve it was about Thor and he just wanted to forget him now. And Steve, as a good friend, obviously had to help him. He did.

Neither of them could remember, but somehow they ended up on the dance floor with three girls around them and Loki just simply enjoyed being all popular and everything, he gladly danced with the chicks, wrapping his arms around their slim waists. He didn't mind their bodies touching, he was gay for god's sake, it wasn't a big deal and the girls didn't look like the bitchy types so it was okay.

He really felt great then, forgetting about Thor and all his worries, only enjoying himself and partying hard. He couldn't remember when his shirt disappeared but had a blurry image of him taking it off because the air seemed hot and steamy and he just thought it was too much. Steve only sent him a disapproving shake of head but then grinned as he also took his own shirt of. Well, Tony wasn't happy about that and made sure to have words with Steve on the next morning.

However, the amount of alcohol he had drunk previously wanted to come to the surface due to the jumps and turns and heavy dance and Loki excused himself, telling he needed some fresh air and dragging Steve after him he headed towards the less crowded corridor.

They stumbled back and forth, practically clinging to each other while laughing hard, trying to get out into the garden when suddenly they bumped into someone, Steve falling back to sit on his bottom and Loki grabbing the stranger's shoulders for some support. He looked up to mumble an apology, a rare thing since he usually just cursed and swore and told people to go to hell but it was different, he was drunk and he could afford some good-manners.

"Thor?" His eyes went wide as he could recognize the man through his blurry vision. He stumbled backwards, staring at the man as he had just seen a ghost.

"Hi, Loki." Thor greeted him with a frown, examining the topless guy.

"Okay, guys, I don't think you need me here." Steve grinned while he stood up, rubbing his aching bottom. He didn't get a reply because their mouths were too busy with each other. "Jesus, get a room." He rolled his eyes then walked… erm, rather stumbled out to get some fresh air, finally.

"I missed you." Loki admitted grinning when he pulled back from the sloppy kiss, wrapping his arms around Thor. "And I really need you." He added with a mischievous smirk and turned on his heels, grabbing Thor's wrist and pulling him into the direction of a free bedroom as steadily as he could.

However, after a few steps Thor stopped and Loki almost tripped. "What?" He turned with a confused frown.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Thor said carefully but it only made Loki frowning even more.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We need to talk." Thor stated. "When you're sober."

"Fine, we'll talk later but now we should do something better." Loki grinned as he pulled himself closer to Thor, whispering against his lips seductively. He did not expect Thor to grab him by his shoulders tightly, pushing him a bit back.

"Loki, I really don't think it's a good idea to have sex now." He tried to explain but Loki cut him off.

"Oh, great. So now you won't have me, right? Because I drank a few shots…" He snorted, half in disbelief, half in anger.

"That's not it. I just have something to tell you but I want you to remember it, okay?" He reasoned but Loki didn't listen to him, he was getting angry slowly but steadily, his head still a bit dizzy but he was starting to sober up as realization slowly crept its way into his mind. Thor didn't have strong feeling for him. For him, Loki was only a plaything, a challenge and Loki hated himself for hating Thor for it. He had finally thought he found someone whom he might get along well and he probably felt something towards him though he still didn't admit it to himself. But now, everything was back to pieces and he had to face the cold reality, it was only his imagination. And this made him angrier.

"If that's so important why don't you just spit it out? But oh, I've got it!"

"No, please, you don't understand-"

"I understand it perfectly. I was only a fuck-buddy to you and now you've gotten tired of me." He was practically yelling, good thing there weren't anyone near and the music was so loud. He had a hard time holding back his tears. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Loki, do you even listen to yourself?" Thor stared at him amazed, getting slightly frustrated by the younger's actions. He had a pretty wild imagination and wouldn't let him explain anything.

"Just shut up, will you?" Loki barked annoyed and suddenly found himself being pinned against the wall, Thor slamming his fist into the wall right beside his head. He had to admit this freaked him out a little.

"Dammit Loki, I have feelings for you!" Thor yelled at him, causing Loki's eyes to go wide in clear shock. "You're the one who is treating me like a fuck-buddy and won't realize how much I want _you_, not your body! I love you, you fucking idiot!"

Thor pulled back, panting a bit and Loki went silent for a while, staring at his feet. He was getting sick again but it wasn't because of the alcohol. No, this was something much worse. He clutched his fists as a teardrop trailed down his rosy cheek, lifting his face to finally look into Thor's eyes.

"You can't love me." He whispered, gulping thickly.

"What are you talking about?" Now it was Thor's turn to frown in disbelief. He didn't understand it.

"I'm a murderer, Thor, you can't love me." Loki said in a quiet tone and before Thor could reply he practically stormed away. He just wanted to be as far from him as he could. And he needed to find Darcy, he needed her so badly.

She was sitting on a corridor, talking with Phil and Maria when Loki practically fell onto her with a desperate look in his eyes. "Darcy, please, get me out of here." He pleaded, feeling horrible. At first she opposed but then she realized something was off and immediately got to her feet, grabbing Loki and helping him to go outside. She told Phil and Maria she would be back soon, and don't worry, which was a lie, because considering the state of Loki she wouldn't be back.

Within minutes they found a quiet, hidden place in the huge garden though to Loki, it seemed like hours. He practically slumped to the grass, hyperventilating and trembling, tears falling from his eyes uncontrollably.

"Jesus, Loki, what the hell happened?" Darcy hugged him tight, stroking his back softly in order to call him down. He hadn't seen Loki acting like this since that certain event.

"It's okay, babe, just calm down. Calm down and tell me what's wrong, we'll definitely solve it." She whispered comfortingly, running her fingers up and down his back in a calming way. She'd sobered up in an instant, good thing she didn't drink much though.

'Thor's back." Loki mumbled between sobs at last. "And… I've told him." He broke and buried his face into Darcy's neck, crying silently. "I fucking told him… and now everything- everything is over. He told me *sobs* he loved me but after this… after this I'm sure he doesn't want to see my face again."

"Shh, what did you tell him exactly?" Darcy asked carefully. She knew what it was about but she doubted Loki would have told him the whole story.

"I told him I'm a murderer." He sobbed, pulling back after a few minutes, wiping his tears. He was now sitting opposite Darcy, hugging his knees to his chest, his forehead resting on his knees as he was staring at his lap.

"Loki, you know you're not." Darcy tried to make him feel better. "I'm sure if you told him the whole story he wouldn't hate you. If he would hate you for something like that, then he is certainly an idiot and doesn't deserve you." She smiled softly, lifting Loki's face to meet his watery eyes. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Loki shook his head. "No, thanks. I don't know what to do." He admitted with a sigh. He was still trembling a bit but now the worst part was over and he was getting to feel slightly better, trying to think.

"You have less nightmares since you sleep beside him. I haven't seen you this lively and happy around anyone for a long time even if it means you're being a pain in the ass." She admitted with a small chuckle, causing Loki to smile weakly. She was right. "You've just told me he confessed. I think it's your turn. And you should explain everything to him." Darcy continued since Loki didn't seem to interrupt him. "You deserve some happiness; don't deny it from yourself by being stupid and stubborn."

Slowly, Loki nodded in agreement. "You're right. I must get myself together." He hugged Darcy tightly, smiling. "Thank you, Darc', I love you."

"I love you, too. Idiot." She added with a grin, hugging him back. "Now, are you coming back with me or do you want me to ask Thor to come here?"

"I'll go back just give me a few minutes alone." He said, earning a worried glance from the girl. "I'll be fine and won't do anything stupid, I swear." He ensured.

"You better not." She threatened then stood up and walked back to the mansion, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts. He let alone a deep sigh, burying his face into his palms. There were butterflies in his stomach and he was still trembling slightly as the memories popped up in his mind in every damned minute but he decided to get himself together. Darcy was right. He deserved some happiness after all and he had to make it himself. And he would.

Thor was sitting in their own room, staring into nothing, being lost in his thoughts. He was confused and shocked and didn't know what to think or say to Loki if they would meet again. He knew Loki wasn't kindest person on Earth but he couldn't believe he murdered someone. Okay, he wasn't a saint but come on, killing someone was a whole different story. He just couldn't believe it and yet, he said it himself. And he hoped he wouldn't lie something like that just to get rid of him. He was so dumbstruck that by the time he had gotten to his senses, Loki was long gone and it was pretty impossible to find him since he was probably hiding so he had no other option but to go back to their room and wait for him to appear. And he did.

The door opened slowly, revealing Loki who was standing in the doorway, looking just as troubled and confused as Thor. He took a deep breath then stepped in, closing the door behind him. He just had to get over with it as soon as possible.

"I…" He started but suddenly his throat went dry and he had to gulp thick. "I think I owe you an explanation."

"Well, yeah, that would be a good start." Thor replied with a small smile, hoping he didn't sound ironic because he didn't intend to.

Loki coughed to clear his throat while he slowly approached Thor and sat beside him on the couch. He placed his elbows on his knees, leaning on it, staring at the red and golden carpet on the floor.

"Remember when you told me you couldn't believe I was always like this?" He started. "Well, you're right. I wasn't. I used to live in a pretty two-story house with my mother and father. Life wasn't perfect but it was okay. I was going to school every day, spending time with my friends, studying hard to become a researcher." He sighed troubled and shivered a bit when continued. "It all happened when I was fourteen. My father found out that my mother was cheating on him with her colleague and he got drunk and he just stormed into the house and threatened her with a knife. They were arguing very loud and I was just staring at them from the stairs and I was really scared when he hit her and she was just crying, trying to defend herself but dad was just too strong." He closed his eyes and sighed, forcing himself to continue. Thor put an arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I couldn't bear it." Loki broke, tears trailing down his cheeks as he turned towards Thor and whispered. "I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and stood between them, telling them to stop but then my father hit me, too, telling me to get lost and he was about to hit my mum again when I just stabbed him. I stabbed him. I can't even remember how, it happened in a blur, and then he was lying on the carpet in the living-room, bleeding." Thor pulled Loki against his chest, stroking his back softly.

"Shh, it's okay." He whispered against his hair, holding him tight. Loki was desperately trying to hold back his tears but he just couldn't, his whole body trembled uncontrollably as he buried his face into Thor's chest, weeping silently.

"My mother called the ambulance and… and he was taken to hospital, but it was too late and he… and he… died." Loki cried. "I killed my own father."

"Loki, it was an accident. You're not a murderer." Thor comforted him. He hated to see Loki like this. He had never believed he would see him like this, so sad, so helpless and he felt the need to protect him. They stayed like that for several minutes when Loki finally calmed down and pulled back, wiping his tears away.

"There's still more."

"You don't have to push yourself, I understand-"

"No, I want to. I want to tell you. I'm okay now." Loki insisted, placing his hands over Thor's. The blond nodded. "My mother just broke after this and it was Darcy's family which supported her and me. They took care of almost everything, they tried really hard but mum just couldn't bear it and she went insane. While she was in a psychiatry Darcy's family took me in. Her mother was my mother's best friend and she promised her she would take care of me. And she did. Her husband wasn't very happy about me moving in but she persuaded him. I was also pretty damaged so I stopped attending school and instead, started to speak with a psychiatrist. When I was just about to get better my mum committed suicide and I just fell back again into the pit of darkness." He said sourly and Thor felt the urge to hug him again. There was a long silence again for several minutes, Thor patiently waiting for Loki to gather his strength and continue.

"It took me almost a year to be back and it's all thanks to Darcy and her family. I didn't go back to my old school because I was pretty sure everyone knew what happened and I couldn't bear that thought so I found a new one. I became best friends with Darcy and spent a lot of time together and then I just decided I wanted to be a model and she told me she would be my manager, so, things been better since then." He managed a weak smile at Thor who just smiled back.

"Are you sure you're okay now?"

"Well, I still have nightmares but yes, I'll manage." Loki grinned slightly. "I'm…I'm sorry, for everything."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm glad you told me." Thor smiled, squeezing Loki's hand tightly.

"I'm glad you listened." Loki released a deep sigh, feeling much better than before when suddenly he remembered something. He was afraid to bring that topic up but quickly convinced himself that now was the perfect opportunity to discuss it.

"What you… told me, before, was it true?" He asked hesitantly, fearing Thor had changed his mind after hearing his story. Thor frowned and Loki sighed defeated. He had to be a bit more specific. "About your… feelings… towards me."

Thor was staring at him like he was insane and Loki could have seen it coming, when Thor just shook his head and smiled softly. "You're such an idiot, Loki. Of course I still love you."

"I love you, too." And Loki's smile was practically shining with joy. He had never been happier in his life.


End file.
